Midway
by Joseph Ida
Summary: "We need to throw a punch, so they know what it feels like to be hit." Their leader spoke as they prepared for battle but Bushytail doesn't know what lies ahead of him. Will he and his friends pull together to accomplish such a goal will they fail and the Bobtails can get home for supper? I don't own the Warriors Saga or the OCs. Also Rated M for being a naval and air battle.
1. Lead up to such a mess

Beginning at a small lake on a snowy day, some Japanese bobtails were hunting some ducks using their nets and Rifles. Soon one of the cats managed to snag up a duck followed by a gunshot. The ducks were soon taken back to a wooden palace upon which Japanese bobtails were drinking their rations of Sake and the duck was served. A cat and one of the bobtails were discussing about the trade agreements.

"If you decide to invade the south, we will have to cut our oil supply with you. Taking those territories that make up Southeast Asia is vital if we are going to use it to supply the markets of the world with raw resources." The cat mewed as he explained what he had in mind. The bobtail looked at him wondering what will be going on. Some bobtail guards walked passed them carrying their Arisaka rifles.

"Taking resource rich Siberia will tie us over so we won't be invading the south." The bobtail responded as the land to the north was full of natural resources but what he didn't know that wasn't going to be happening. He soon got out a piece of paper which outlined the contract.

"Sign here and we got ourselves some peace and we can continue supplying you with oil." The cat mewed before the bobtail signed the paper, what he didn't know that he was only going to be fueling their demise upon which that will be coming from both sides. Soon the bobtail walked in as the food was being served.

"Paper is signed, we got enough oil to keep us lasting and now let's build up our navy and Airforce. We don't know how long we will last in China." He responded. They soon clicked their glasses together. The cat walked out of the palace unaware he made a huge miscalculation about what the Bobtails were planning to do with that oil. Peace cannot last.

**Midway**

Allegiances:

Bushytail (Long haired Himalayan tom with blue eyes (Me))

Silvermist (Jet Black She-cat with Blue/Silver Eyes (FreeEcho))

Thicketwhisker (Blackish-Grayish tom with light Green Eyes (Darkpoo14))

Darkpool (Pitch Black She-cat with a white chest and paws and dark Blue Eyes (Darkpool14))

SandLeaf (Blackish Brown Tom with one white paw and dark Amber Eyes (Darkpool14))

Dewpelt (Light Gray She-cat with Green Eyes (FreeEcho))

Blackice (A Black She-cat with white spots and Green Eyes (FreeEcho))

Doolittle (A sandy colored Bearded Dragon with Brown Eyes (Me))

Mary-Sparkles (Brown, Gray and white She-cat with Green Eyes (Quiet Rage))

Ocelot (Light Brown tabby tom with black markings and Light Green Eyes (Moonkitti))

Pepper (Long haired Dark Brown Tom with a lighter underbelly and Green Eyes (Moonkitti)

Terms to know: (Since I will be shorting them down since it will be taking place from multiple points of view)

TcCS: Thunderclan Carrier Ship (Carriers: Lexington, Hornet, Yorktown and Enterprise)

TcBS: Thunderclan Battleship

TcS: Thunderclan Submarine

TcDS: Thunderclan Destroyer ship

TccS: Thunuderclan Cruiser ship

(Same will be applied for the Japanese Bobtails but they will have JB for short and insert ship class)

Planes (This will be an air war not a land war since this battle would be a combined naval and Airforce battle)

B-17's (Bombers)

TBD Devastator (Torpedo Bomber)

VT-8 (Torpedo Bomber)

Grumman F4F Wildcat (Fighter)

Aichi D3A (Val) Carrier-Borne Bomber Dive Bomber

**[A/N]: This is what I am going to leave off for the time being since I have been looking up so many planes and ships that will be important for this story. I think I burned myself out and will be needing some form of rest. So if you want to see more with this story Read and Review as much as possible if you want to see this go somewhere.**

**Also this has been agreed with a few friends of mine so I'm including their OC's in this so they can have a chance in the spotlight since this is a mostly OC story**

**Also Check out Quiet Rage and Moonkitti in the meantime since I'm including a couple of their OC's into the mix as they will help guide the story along.**

**This story will also be covering about roughly 6 months of a period of the war which the main characters wouldn't be introduced yet and I feel like I want a break yet get this story out of the way since the movie is still fresh in my mind. I will see you in the first chapter. Cheers.**


	2. Awaking the sleeping giant

**December 7****th****, 1941, TcCS Enterprise, 215 miles west of Pearl Harbor, 06:30**

A Grumman F4F Wildcat fighter was doing practice flights with the Enterprise sailing below it. The two cats were sitting in the plane as it buzzed around wanting to see what they wanted to do next. Blackice a black she-cat with white spots was at the controls and Bushytail a long haired Himalayan tom at the tail end acting as the tail end gunner. Blackice turned to her friend as she was wondering what he wanted to do next.

"Is there something else you want to do?" Blackice mewed. She soon was thinking of a little trick up her sleeve as if she wanted to play around with him. Bushytail wasn't so sure about it.

"I don't know. Maybe it's time we give some cat else a chance to practice flying, we're the first ones in the air." Bushytail replied. Bushytail didn't have much experience of being up in the air so naturally he was terrified of an experience such as this. Blackice had another trick up her sleeve. She pulled on the controls as she shuts off all power to the engine, the fighter soon dropped down as she was using the wind to steer it. Bushytail seemed terrified of this as he clung to his Dual Machine guns at the tail end as they plunged to the water. Blackice smirked as she soon turned the engines on again as they fell from the sky. The cats watched as the fighter vanished short off the deck wondering if they were going to be splashed into the ocean. For a moment they looked like they were gone but a couple of seconds later, it popped up as Blackice shuts the engine off again as the tires plunked and gave off a thumping sound as it bounced on the wooden decks of the ship. The tom that was surveying their practice walked over to them.

"Blackice, you need to learn to not shut off the engines when you decide to do something like this. I know you're still learning but don't turn off the engines in midair, otherwise you might plunge into the ocean. Keep your engines running until you reached the deck. I don't want to rescue any cat from the ocean today." The tom instructed her. Bushytail was still in his seat still clinging on for dear life almost if he was going to drop into the ocean. The tom walked over to him feeling a little bit chill than when he spoke to Blackice. "Bushytail if I'm going to trust you in the air, you need to not be so terrified if the engine stops or she does something like this. I know you want to fly but if something like this happens don't get scared." He soon patted the fluffy tom on the back as the two cats got out. Bushytail was more relaxed that he was on the safety of the deck but he wasn't used to Blackice's tricks when it came to flying. Two cats were called in next to practice their flying skills when a third cat padded over to them. A pitch black She-cat with a white chest and paws, her eyes were dark blue and looked as cold as the ocean below.

"So how did the flying practice go?" Darkpool asked as she was wondering what it was like being in the air. Bushytail turned to her as the sound of a plane taking off was heard in the background.

"Terrifying, I thought we were going to land in the ocean." Bushytail replied. Blackice wasn't too concerned with this though as she had other ideas in mind.

"Bushytail stop acting like a wayward kit that is just getting the bearings of the land. You know it's only going to happen to you one day. You just have your fur jump out of you when you stop hearing the buzzing of the engines." Blackice mewed to him. She soon lightly pushed against him as she nudged him a bit. Bushytail looked at her.

"Yeah so what are we going to do after breakfast?" Darkpool asked wondering what Blackice had in mind on what her plans to do were. Bushytail looked up as it was clear no one will eat until their morning practice was done followed by a bit of a break and then late morning plane practice again. He knew he had to get his grip together. Soon the cat who was criticizing him walked up to him.

"So what made you decide to join the force in the first place?" He asked wondering why a cat as scared as Bushytail wanted to join his fleet in the first place. Bushytail looked up to him as he was a bit frightened about it.

"I wanted to learn how to fly." Bushytail spoke. The words were dribbling from the tom's lips as it was clear that he was still frightened from the whole ordeal. He soon got close to his face.

"Look I know you're still a rookie but you got to learn to not bunch up whenever you feel a sudden thump in the air upon which you plunge a few feet. It's not like you will crash into the ocean but at the same time Blackice might have surprised you upon which I will talk to her later, I expect you to improve later today." He mewed. He soon walked away as Bushytail looked over seeing the crew of the fighter land with ease. He knew he could do better.

**07:50, Pearl Harbor, TcBS Arizona**

Silvermist and Mary-Sparkles were busy relaxing in the calm morning air; they were docked in the yard as various cats were cleaning the decks up. They had got up particularly early to enjoy the fresh air together. Mary-Sparkles spoke.

"So you've been into naval combat before?" The she-cat mewed. Silvermist was busy mopping up the decks and taking good care of the ship.

"Not really, I just got here a few days ago." Silvermist mewed as she continued washing the deck. Mary-Sparkles soon poured herself a glass of Caribbean Rum as she puts an orange in it. She relaxed on a chair watching over Silvermist's work.

"Yeah I've been out at sea for the past fifteen years and I've never seen a cat like yours mop that deck so poorly, if you want to start mopping away at the salty scum that has built up onto the ship, put some more muscle into it otherwise you'll let the salt eat away at the paint and the ship will get rusty." She soon took a sip of the rum as Silvermist continued her work.

"You know if you know how to clean the deck, you clean it, why can't I have some of that Rum?" Silvermist asked wondering why she couldn't have what she was drinking. Maybe even an orange to suck the juice out of. Mary-Sparkles turned to her.

"You'll most likely guzzle the whole bottle down like if it was sugar or something. This rum costed me ten dollars and this doesn't come cheap." She mewed as she took another sip of it. Silvermist sighed as she continued to mop away at the deck.

At the same time or even a couple minutes earlier Ocelot was driving down a road as he was giving Pepper a tour of the area as he wanted him to take a look around the area.

"You see this is our base of operations. It contains the masterminds of our intelligence that we send the signals out to the navy." Ocelot mewed to Pepper. Pepper was fascinated by the looks of it as he was really intrigued by this.

"Wow, I never knew that we will be having such operations like this and…" Pepper soon paused when he heard a buzzing in the air. At first he thought it was a bee or a fly but moment after moment it continued to get louder but it didn't sound like an insect that was buzzing around his ear. But something much louder and even deadlier, Pepper soon looked up at the skies as he realized that it meant trouble. "Ocelot, hold the tour, we have planes incoming." Pepper mewed as he leaped from the jeep and ran for cover. Ocelot gave one more glance at the incoming planes as he soon ditched the jeep and ran for cover. The alarm began to go off.

Mary-Sparkles and Silvermist looked up as they saw a huge swarm of zeroes heading right for them, their target was Thunderclan's Pacific fleet stationed right there. The planes began to fire; the two cats ran as they ducked for cover as the planes continued to buzz around. Mary-Sparkles knew all too well about these planes as cats began to race over and began to load in the magazines for the anti-aircraft guns while Mary-Sparkles loaded the magazine to her single machine turret containing the shots to the anti-Aircraft guns. She looked down the sights to see a swarm of zeroes making their attack run. She began to fire away as the recoil vibrated across her thick pelt. The planes scattered as the shots exploded into black clouds wondering if she was going to hit anything but she didn't. Another wave of planes came in their attempt to shoot down the crews on the ship. The bullets were shot through the wooden boards on the ship shattering the glass holding the rum and the bottle sitting beside it. Silvermist looked on as Mary-Sparkles fired again wanting revenge for shooting her prized drink. The puffs of black smoke were seen as she still wasn't hitting anything. A group of bombing planes came in as they began to deliver their payload on the battleships. A bomb soon shot through the wooden boards of the Arizona as it blew up in the worst possible place, the magazine of the ship. Several cats looked down as they saw the bomb hadn't exploded yet but it was still alive. The cats began running to the deck scared to think that the worse could happen and sure enough they were right. The bomb exploded as the bow of the large battleship was shifted upward throwing cats up into the air before caving in on itself in a huge ball of fire. A large hole was torn into the ship as it began to take on water and the wooden boards making up the interior began to burn away filling the ship with smoke. Silvermist looked on as the entire ship was either black or burning away. Another cat on the ship next to them was getting bombed just as badly but they were still afloat. The cat soon waved for Silvermist.

"Silvermist, we need to get you and the others to safety. Come to me." The cat called out. Silvermist knew it was risky to try to cross but she knew she had to leave cover. Mary-Sparkles continued to fire the anti-Aircraft shots at the planes as one of the shots exploded taking only a thin section of the tail to the plane. The bullets began coming in again as they soon began trying to get any unlucky cat trying to run. Soon a bunch of cats began to head out onto the deck looking for a way to get out. The cat leaned out tossing out a rope for them to cross. Silvermist grabbed the rope as she tied the end of the rope to the ship as Mary-Sparkles continued firing away on the Anti-Aircraft gun. The barrel was starting to become bright red due to how she was firing it furiously at the planes but to no avail, they just kept coming and coming.

"Silvermist, safe yourself, there is no way all of us can make it out. Go on and begin crossing." Mary-Sparkles mewed to her as she realized the situation was hopeless and there was no way they could continue to keep this up.

"What about you?" Silvermist asked not wanting to abandon her friend. Mary-Sparkles continued to fire away.

"I'll be okay, just go!" Mary-Sparkles hissed in an almost pleading way. Silvermist grabbed onto the ropes as she began to try to climb herself across as the others began to follow.

Some of the zeroes were brave enough to be a little bit adventurous as Ocelot and Pepper managed to find some cover. Others weren't so lucky. A zero came down the main street and began firing away as the bullets managed to hit anything that it could touch. Several cats were shot down as the jeep they were riding in exploded into flames as many cats went to seek shelter worried that their buildings would be next. Ocelot and Pepper looked up to see the plane return up into the sky.

"What are we going to do about this?" Pepper asked as the buzz of another zero shot at the streets trying to kill some of the cats darting around looking for shelter. Ocelot looked around as he saw the building that he showed Pepper earlier before the attacks began. Cats were dragging their wounded or seeking shelter as the planes continued to buzz.

"That building, the base of operations? We're going to take shelter in there. They're just scrambling to get inside." Ocelot mewed as he knew that was the plan. Pepper nodded as the planes continued to buzz around. The two cats waited until the most recent plane passed which came buzzing from the other direction spraying led at the cats trying to get to the building. Ocelot knew it was now or never. "NOW NOW NOW!" Ocelot shouted as he and Pepper made a mad dash to the building as they got in the relative safety of the concrete building. One of the cats raced out handing Ocelot the Lewis gun he kept tucked away for an emergency such as this. Taking the machine gun, he loaded one of the pan magazines in as the zeroes were still circling above their heads. "How would like the taste of a Belgian Rattlesnake?" Ocelot hissed before he began firing the Lewis gun away at the planes. The .303 rounds weren't going to take down a plane but he thought maybe if he shot at the pilots he could destroy them. Ocelot continued to try shooting down the planes but all the bullets did was leave dents in the metal bodies of the planes as it meant for defending against infantry, not metal cases such as this.

Silvermist continued to climb across the rope bridge in the hopes that she would make it along with the other cats. Mary-Sparkles had so many empty casings as she had been firing away furiously at the planes. A plane soon came soaring in as Silvermist was wondering would she be next to die. The plane came in as the propellers tore into several cats and cutting them apart as Mary-Sparkles fired at the plane as the barrel was beginning to warp due to the intensity of how she was firing it. The shots penetrated the metal case as it blew up the engine, tearing the plane to pieces. She watched as the plane crashed down into the water. Soon the rope caught fire as it burned into it. Soon it snapped sending Silvermist crashing into the side of the boat next to her. Her face smashing in as it made contact with the hard steel. Soon some of the cats began to pull her up when they heard a horrifying sound, The ship that was on fire was beginning to roll over. Mary-Sparkles was still firing away wondering if she can strike another plane down from the sky but it was no use. The barrel that was red hot soon broke apart setting the deck around her into flames as Silvermist looked up, battered, bruised and burned in a couple areas watched as her friend Mary-Sparkles plunged into the water without a moment to trace where she went as the ship sank. Her friend was to go down fighting. Silvermist was speechless as she looked up to see the planes finally fly away.

Ocelot and Pepper looked up to see the planes were finally deciding to leave them alone but the damage was done, six ships have been sunk with many more being damaged. Only the bits of pieces of some 29 aircraft that were floating around, plus many of their planes were either destroyed or damaged from the surprise attack. They knew this day was never going to be the same.

"What have we done to deserve something like this?" Ocelot mewed as he surveyed the carnage. It was clear that something like this needed to be reasoned with. It wasn't going to be easy.

**[A/N]: I could expect a bigger commitment from my readers but the first review from FreeEcho was good enough. So I gave you some build up as well as some thrills to see the cats fend off attacking Zeroes as they attempt to lay the area to waste. Would they have succeeded is yet to be determined. Find out what happens next as the results are being given in to see if the attacks have been successful**


	3. We found nothing

**TcCS Enterprise, 09:00**

Blackice, Bushytail and Darkpool were all hanging out together as the speakers began to screech. Soon the three of them looked at the speaker as the voice began coming through.

"All pilots and trainees for flight, come down to the meeting room for a meeting, this is not a joke." The tom mewed to his fellow pilots; all the cats knew they had to drop their stuff as they decided to head down to the meeting room. Darkpool, Bushytail and Blackice walked together as they were wondering what was going on. They soon began to chat as they were thinking about what was going to happen.

"What do you think this general is going to have for cats such as us?" Blackice mewed wondering about what was going to happen. Bushytail remained silent not wanting to talk.

"I bet it will be an emergency meeting maybe we'll stop for once on a dock and we'll get on land for a change." Darkpool responded. Blackice gave a laugh as Bushytail didn't know what to say about the matter.

"Maybe it's something that has to involve us and we need to go into the sky" Blackice gave her response as she didn't know what the situation to all of this was. Bushytail gulped as he knew he didn't want to fly again. They soon arrived in the meeting room which had several rows of fine leather chairs as the cats filed in and sat down. Bushytail as well as Blackice and Darkpool sat down in the front where the tom from earlier was waiting, soon they became silent as he spoke.

"My fellow pilots." The tom began. He soon walked around as he continued to speak. "I just received a telegram and a radio call from Pearl Harbor an hour ago and it doesn't look good over there. What I received, was the news that they were suddenly ambushed losing six of their ships in the process and various aircraft that were stationed there." He explained, he soon got out a large black marker as he circled the area where the attacks were positioned by the coordination over the radio. The cats watched as he circled the area as it was in a harbor. He soon turned as he soon spoke. "As I have got the information that the planes flew in from the south and according to the direction, we think the carrier is located in an area within a radius of 100 miles south of there so we are sending up about 10 planes of all kinds to scout of the area and we will all meet in Pearl Harbor when we finish flying. I hope to see you in the air." He soon drew a larger circle around the circle as he was sure that was the area that the carrier was to be discovered as he drew a straight line down the middle to show where the radius was. He soon got out a red marker as he placed an X over the area where they were going to be scouting. The carrier could be absolutely anywhere in that area. He soon turned as he knew that something like this needed to get carried out so they could look for the carrier that was launching the planes. He soon walked out waving for the meeting to be dismissed. The cats followed as they knew they had a mission to do. Everyone got up out of their seats as they went to go to the flight deck.

"Well looks like we're on high alert." Bushytail mewed as he walked out of the room, Blackice and Darkpool knew this as well as the followed him.

"Yeah I know, there goes the training at noon." Blackice mewed. Darkpool followed as they were heading up on deck.

"Who knows what we will find, I wonder if that would have to co-inside with the attack on that harbor that happened earlier today." Darkpool responded as she was nervous yet curious to see what they could find.

The carrier swung around as it was now heading to the wrecked harbor as the ten planes were arranged and organized. The wind was blowing hard enough for them to get a good lift off. The cats were wondering who would who would be paired with who. Once the first eight planes were assigned, the tom assigned the last two planes to those who will be flying.

"… okay I got two planes left that needed to be assigned. Blackice, Darkpool you will be flying that Grumman F4f Wildcat over there." He pointed to the plane they were using earlier. The two she-cats nodded as they made a dash to the plane as their eighth plane took off to locate the carrier that attacked them that morning, he soon turned to Bushytail. "Bushytail I'm taking you personally with me on that TBD Devastator torpedo bomber, I'll show you how a real cat flies a plane." He mewed. Bushytail nodded as the tom turned and walked over to the plane as the Wildcat fighter left the flight deck. Bushytail trotted after him as he didn't want to get left behind. He soon got into the tail end while the tom got into the front.

"You seem to be more comfortable up in the air than me?" Bushytail mewed wondering about what he was planning on doing.

"Yes I do since I have more experience that the others. I think of doing something brave would get me where I needed to be. I've yet to see you fly so when we draw up the plans for the battle, we can try to attack and take out their defenses. I want you to practice for the time being." He mewed. Soon the bomber roared to life as it soon took off as they were up in the air. He turned away as they wanted to go look for that carrier.

Hours passed as there was still no sign of the carrier. The Tom tried reporting over to the others in trying to spot the ship but it was clear that they were coming up empty, they were running low on fuel and needed to head back. He soon grabbed the radio as he wanted to keep into contact with his ten planes who were searching the area.

"Find anything yet?" He asked over the radio. The radio crackled as Blackice responded.

"We haven't found a thing. It's clear that we're looking for a ghost rather than a carrier; only carrier we spotted was Enterprise as they were waving their flags maintaining their colors saying it's just them. We're running out of light." Blackice mewed over the radio as it was clear that they had spotted nothing. The tom was listening as Bushytail was still maintaining his vigil. Soon they knew it was pointless to stay in the air.

"It's a lost cause; we're better off searching another day. It's clear with the fading light and our limited fuel, we'll be in the water before we can spot the carrier. Everyone back to the harbor, we have nothing on the carrier." The tom ordered over the radio as he turned back and wanted to get to the harbor before the light was to fade on him. Soon the others got the message, they found nothing.

The ten planes landed on the bombed out runway as cats worked tirelessly to try to patch up the holes with new tar. Bushytail's plane landed as Bushytail was tired and demoralized after the day of flying. Even though he was more relaxed than this morning it was clear he was still a little nervous being up in the air. Ocelot and Pepper padded over to the tom as they had to speak to him.

"Yeah I heard the message; we tried to find these planes." The tom responded. Ocelot listened in as Pepper walked behind him.

"Did you find any aircraft carriers?" Ocelot asked wondering if they managed to find anything that resembled what they had described. The tom wasn't so sure.

"Other than Enterprise my search party came up empty. Despite what you said in the direction those planes were flying in, we didn't find anything that resembled your description." He responded. Ocelot was angry as he knew that they could have destroyed an aircraft carrier but now it managed to slip away on them. Soon two large toms came up to him.

"That's because you sent them after the wrong ship. The aircraft carrier was located to the north of Pearl Harbor not to the south. There was nothing in the south according to our radar. You sent his planes scanning in the wrong place. I am disappointed in you Ocelot. This day has turned out to be one of the worst intelligence operations that we have ever done." He soon turned and walked off as Ocelot knew he had made a fatal miscalculation in his plan. He soon turned and hurried away without another word. The tom turned as he scampered after the officer.

"Excuse me sir." He asked, the officer turned back to him. He was curious to see what he wanted.

"What is it that you need to ask me?" He mewed wondering what he wanted. He soon gulped then spoke.

"Was Mary-Sparkles on any of the ships when it the attacks happened?" He asked. He turned as he nodded yes.

"Well she was, I sent my salvage crew on the flipped over ships to see who we can find but it doesn't look pretty. I'm sorry to say but she didn't make it." He mewed he lead the tom to an empty room containing body bags of the cats that had perished as well as towels containing the body parts to some of these cats. Some cats were working tirelessly as they were trying to figure out who was who.

"Excuse me I'm looking for Mary-Sparkles." He mewed. One of the cats working in the area was wondering who that cat was.

"What rank was she?" The cat asked wondering who it was. The tom turned to the cat as he knew that he was looking for her.

"I believe she was high ranking." He mewed. The cat turned away as he flicked his tail signaling him to follow. He soon began asking questions about this cat wondering who it this cat was.

"What did she look like? Did she go by any valuable possessions?" He asked wondering if they were able to find someone with that description. The tom stopped as he soon spoke.

"I believe she went by our naval ring when we graduated navy school together." He mewed. The cat continued leading away as a She-cat walked up to him, a towel containing two possessions.

"I believe these things belonged to her." She mewed. The tom opened the towel revealing the same navy ring that he wore along with her wrist watch. Both items were charred and completely burned as it was clear that she didn't have a pretty way of going out. He soon pulled the body bag as it was containing her body, the limp body was charred black, missing all of its fur and her eyes were completely shut. It was in fact her.

"Thank you." He responded as he raced off. It was clear that some things had to be resolved.

Bushytail walked up as he wanted to pay a visit to Silvermist who lay in a hospital bed. Her head was wrapped in bandages as she had pieces of gauze with the cotton cloth covered the burned sections of her body. It was clear she hit the side of her face pretty hard.

"I heard about what happened this morning, are you feeling okay?" Bushytail asked her wondering if she was holding out. Silvermist feebly leaned up as she didn't have the strength but she gathered what strength she had as she tried to speak.

"Do you think I look okay? That was one very scary experience I had and I feel like I am in this bed. Doctor said I hit my face on the side of the ship very hard and I have a couple of burns." Silvermist mewed before laying back down. It was clear she wouldn't be moving for a while.

"How long will the doctor keep you in the bed?" Bushytail mewed wondering how long will she be in the bed. Silvermist turned to him as she continued to speak.

"A couple months at least but I told them I want to get back out there when I'm fully healed and they agreed." Silvermist mewed as she was starting to fall asleep, she was tired. "Take care Bushytail." She mewed. A she-cat raced over as she were to check on Silvermist who was dozing off for a nap but she remained stable. Then she turned to Bushytail.

"She seems very resilient." She mewed. "She's itching to destroy those that attacked us in the name of Thunderclan. She didn't want to be discharge and she's spoiling for a fight. I wonder if we can put her in one of those carriers and have her take off in a plane?" Bushytail wasn't too sure about this since he had never flown a plane by himself before. He knew he wanted to impress his leader but wasn't too sure. Without saying another word, he turned and left as he walked off.

**December 9****th**** 1941, Tokyo, Japan, 00:41**

Two bobtail kits were playing in the middle of the street as snow was falling down and in their paws were models of zeroes as they envisioned they were pilots for their country's Airforce. Two older bobtails were in the house next to the street as the kits squealed in their play. They were listening to the radio as it crackled as it soon spoke. Franklin, Thunderclan's leader spoke out.

"Yesterday, Dec. 7, 1941, a date which will live in infamy, the United States of Thunderclan was suddenly and deliberately attacked by naval and air forces of the Empire of Japanese Bobtails. The United States was at peace with that nation and, at the solicitation of Bobtails, was still in conversation with the government and its emperor looking toward the maintenance of peace in the Pacific. Indeed, one hour after Bobtail air squadrons had commenced bombing in Oahu, the Bobtail's ambassador to the Thunderclan and his colleagues delivered to the Secretary of State a formal reply to a recent Thunderclan message. While this reply stated that it seemed useless to continue the existing diplomatic negotiations, it contained no threat or hint of war or armed attack. It will be recorded that the distance of Hawaii from Japan makes it obvious that the attack was deliberately planned many days or even weeks ago. During the intervening time, the Bobtail's government has deliberately sought to deceive the Thunderclan by false statements and expressions of hope for continued peace. The attack yesterday on the Hawaiian islands has caused severe damage to Thunderclan naval and military forces. Very many American lives have been lost. In addition, Thunderclan ships have been reported torpedoed on the high seas between San Francisco and Honolulu. Yesterday, the Bobtail's government also launched an attack against Malaya. Last night, Bobtail forces attacked Hong Kong. Last night, Bobtail forces attacked Guam. Last night, Bobtail forces attacked the Philippine Islands. Last night, the Bobtail's attacked Wake Island. This morning, the Bobtail's attacked Midway Island. Japan has, therefore, undertaken a surprise offensive extending throughout the Pacific area. The facts of yesterday speak for themselves. The cats of the Thunderclan have already formed their opinions and well understand the implications to the very life and safety of our nation. As commander in chief of the Army and Navy, I have directed that all measures be taken for our defense. Always will we remember the character of the onslaught against us. No matter how long it may take us to overcome this premeditated invasion, the American people in their righteous might will win through to absolute victory. I believe I interpret the will of the Congress and of the people when I assert that we will not only defend ourselves to the uttermost, but will make very certain that this form of treachery shall never endanger us again. Hostilities exist. There is no blinking at the fact that our people, our territory and our interests are in grave danger. With confidence in our armed forces - with the unbounding determination of our cats - we will gain the inevitable triumph - so help us Starclan. I ask that the Congress declare that since the unprovoked and dastardly attack by Japan on Sunday, Dec. 7, a state of war has existed between the United States and the Japanese empire." Franklin concluded as the room exploded with claps of happy and battle hungry cats. The bobtails turned off the radio as they wanted to speak; they knew they were in trouble.

"You know Even though this seems to be a big victory for all of us and we feel like we have made some fatal miscalculations for the attack." The bobtail began; his apprentice was sipping tea as he was listening.

"Explain." The apprentice mewed wanting to listen on what his mentor had to say. The older bobtail puts down his tea as he calmly explained to his apprentice.

"Even though this attack seems to be one big victory, we made three errors in the plan. First off we attacked on a Sunday. Meaning a large amount of the cat's navy wasn't here or even possibly off base at the time of the attacks. And as a result, the casualties we inflicted were somewhat minimized. Second we attacked the ships in shallow water in the ports, even though we sank a good amount of ships, these ships can be recovered and refitted and sent back out to fight with most of their original crew and lastly yet most importantly, there were no carriers present at the time of the attack. We haven't got them nor inflicted the vast casualties like we had promised. It's only a matter of time before the carriers and the recovered battleships come looking for us, so we are going to seize the resources that we need we better do it now and quickly since the empire cannot last in a long prolong war that would last for three or more years. The embargo has crippled our economy and we know it's now or never." The older bobtail explained their situation and their desperate need for these vital resources to be able to wage the war with despite these resources being limited and they wouldn't last for very long if the war was to be dragged out. The apprentice soon finished his tea as he got up.

"I understand, I'm heading to bed, come up with a plan on how the navy could wage war against the might of Thunderclan." He mewed before he turned back to his mentor as he had to say one more thing. "I fear all we have done is to awaken a sleeping giant and filled him with terrible resolve." He soon turned and walked off leaving his mentor to clean up the mess but the mess they caused would end horrible.

**[A/N]: A long chapter but I included the speech and what the situation for the Bobtails is and how they have plans to wage the war with.**

**I expect a bigger commitment from my readers as I want more people to review this since I am trying to make it as accurate as possible. Start sharing this with your friends and I will be making more chapters like this in the future. Cheers**


	4. While we get ready

That morning, a mass grave was being dug out as they were getting ready to bury the cats. Their families were notified about their deaths but this didn't stop the cats gearing up for the eventual war. Bushytail padded by the graveyard of the fallen cats as he decided to give one last salute to Mary-Sparkles before she was buried. He saluted to the grave diggers who decided to bury the body with dirt. Bushytail turned and walked away knowing it wasn't going to be easy to lose a figure as important as her.

Later the cats got together as they wanted to talk about their fallen friend as they wanted to give her one last mention before moving on. They were all preparing shots of whiskey to honor her.

"You know when we first came to base, she was there waiting for us with the biggest smirk on her face. We tried to ask her to show us around the ship but she laughed at us and said you serious. Only a mad cat would do that as we already didn't know her that well when we first stepped on here a couple of years ago. Now that she's gone, I feel like we haven't got to truly know her that well as we feel like she went down with the ship much like our hearts did. But if she was to go down, she'll go down fighting and that's how our motto should be. If you can't win, try to destroy as much of the enemy as possible before your body hits the ground. To our fallen comrade." Bushytail mewed giving a speech to his fellow cats. He soon raised his glass up as the cats did the same. It was clear things weren't going to be easy without their friend. They soon drank the shot of whiskey they had to drown the sorrows of their friend out and hopefully keep fighting.

The days passed as they were getting ready for their next assignment and that was to try to support their fellow cats in the south. Pepper, Ocelot and one of the cats from the high command padded through a room full of typewriters as cats both tom's and she's worked furiously to crack the code and wonder where they will be heading next.

"You see these band cats from California have nowhere to work so we decided to hire them. We tested that when they hear a familiar note on an instrument on which they play it will stick in their heads." He explained as he knew what the plan was. Ocelot was curious about this.

"Sir, you sure about this? We don't know if they can crack the code or not. What are the percentages of the messages they have cracked so far?" Ocelot wasn't too sure about them being reliable to getting the information on where the enemy ships will be placed. Pepper looked out as he heard the clanging of cats typing away. The cat soon turned to the two of them as he spoke about the results.

"According to our estimations, they send in about 500 messages a day as its coming from the navy and Airforce, We've been able to crack about 60 percent of these messages, roughly around there since most of these cats can speak in the tongues of the bobtails I think deciphering these messages is really easy for them." He responded. A cat soon walked over carrying a message as he took it as he began to read it silently. "Okay that seems to be good. I've got some bad news. They say Sunstar and his positions in the Philippines have been overrun, there is no way they can fall back unless it means heading into the sea. He and his deputy Bluefur and a Pekinese will make an attempt to flee to Australia. Others will either surrender or go down fighting. We just evacuated our general MacArthur there and he vowed saying I shall return." He told them the news as they were sending the messages in. It was still not the naval positions they were hoping for. We must keep trying. I will bring you two back down here when we get some results, take care." He soon got up and left as they turned and looked at each other. They didn't know what to say about it. They soon left as they were wondering about what to do next.

Days whirled on as the news continued to crumble as they wondered what was going to come through. Some of the cats were held up at the base wondering about another attack but by the looks of things, they weren't coming.

"For Starclan sake, I know we like waiting around all day but what is going to happen? Bushytail sighed as he was bored out of his mind. Blackice was sitting next to him with a couple dice in her paws.

"Dunno, want to play sixes?" She mewed wanting to keep Bushytail occupied until either they would be called into action or the day will be over. Soon Darkpool padded over as she sat down next to Bushytail.

"Hey Darkpool, any news about the ships?" Bushytail asked wondering if the ships would be able to be salvaged. Darkpool looked at him.

"The Arizona, Oklahoma and Utah are considered complete losses. We can salvage Oklahoma's steel but it can't be repaired. Utah was considered obsolete so we are just going to let it stay there and as for Arizona, its fate remains uncertain, I believe they will just leave it there. All the other ships are being raised from the water and refitted from what I heard." Darkpool mewed as she were speaking about the ships that were damaged and sunk. The others nodded as they were left to continue chatting the time away since there were no orders.

Pepper and a cat from the high command walked along the street as they were getting the bullet holes left on the street paved over. They were talking about the situation that was going on.

"Japanese bobtails have just ran into Kangaroos and Emus that were in New Guinea. Even though it's not in their scope of their southern conquest but the Kangaroos from what I heard are really nervous seeing how these bobtails aren't going to stop and will take over Australia and New Zealand next." Pepper reported in from the high command. The cat soon took the message and he began to read it. He knew there was something funny floating around.

"Yes they want to cut our ties with Australia since we're trying to provide them with supplies, same with Windclan since their territories have been just overrun." The high command mewed as he continued to pad along the hot asphalt that was just laid the night before. There was a lot on his mind as he was getting the Enterprise refitted with more planes as well as restocking the supplies. Two other carriers sit in the port, Yorktown and Lexington as they would be participating in the naval war pretty soon. A fourth carrier was going to be called in yet it hasn't shown up yet. Ocelot ran down the streets as he was panting and out of breath seeing that he had another message in his hand.

"I have another message." Ocelot wheezed out of breath. The high command tom took it as he began to read it.

"Oh goodness. Those Japanese bombed ships stationed in Darwin. We can't waste any more time sitting around and doing nothing, tell those fixing the ships they need to get to it double time." He mewed as he knew they were a much bigger threat than for what he had hoped. Pepper nodded as he raced off to find the cats that were repairing the California after it was sunk in the shallow water. "We need to double down on our efforts if we are going to win. We must tell them that the Thunderclan Navy is not a joke!" He soon turned and walked away as the three cats were still chatting. Bushytail turned to his friend as he wanted to figure out how a certain She-cat was holding up.

"Also how's Silvermist?" Bushytail mewed as he was wondering how she was holding up. Darkpool turned to him.

"She's actually walking around and I feel like her head injury has just recently healed, she isn't heading out since she is helping the coders deliver messages back and forth so we can crack their shell. I feel like we're making some progress." Darkpool mewed as she was telling them about what was going on. Silverpool was going to recover but was it going to fast enough for when they go back into the fight.

"What are they going to find?" Blackice asked wondering about what they would be able to retrieve anything good to use against the enemy.

"We don't know for sure but it's only a matter of time before we figure out these codes for good." Darkpool responded as she was itching for a fight but Bushytail wasn't so sure.

Winter past with the news being minimal, sitting on the docks and ports bored, sipping coke while the ships were being rebuild with the occasional flight lessons on Saturdays. It was soon April as things were going to get interesting.

**April 11****th****, 1942, Pearl Harbor, Hawaii, 20:00**

Several cats were sitting at a table as they had to dress formally as they were going to have one fancy dinner together. Two cats came over as they were newcomers that had already joined the force. They all sat down as they were getting ready.

"I see you two have decided to join in with us?" Blackice mewed to the newcomers. Bushytail and Darkpool were sipping some wine as the two cats sat down next to them.

"Yes we have, we have yet to meet with you as we wanted to find out about this. My name is Sandleaf and this is Dewpelt who is sitting next to me." Sandleaf mewed as Dewpelt got down onto the seat.

"Anybody want to dance?" Dewpelt asked wondering about if anyone wanted to spend the time with her. They nodded uncomfortably as a cat walked around carrying a plate that was stacked high with starters.

"Shrimp cakes any cat?" She mewed. Bushytail loved the taste of fish so he decided to take a couple to see how they were. The cats soon turned to her.

"We're good so maybe another time." Silvermist mewed as her mind still stung after the injury she had sustained months before. Bushytail didn't mind as he was eating the shrimp cakes. Soon the b jazz band stopped playing as their general came up to them as he wanted to give a speech.

"Cats of Thunderclan's Airforce and Navy, I have some good news for us all. First off we know that these cats will be attacking off of Guadalcanal in an area known as the Coral Sea so we're going to be sailing there but first we're taking a diversionary attack as we'll be heading straight for japan. So that means we're leaving tonight and I don't want any cat getting left behind or feeling scared since we're putting the fresh cats in the air. With the Bobtail's naval code broken, we can determine where there position is and we can figure out where they are. And while we're out at sea I want to see you practice flying so I can take notes on it. I'll see you on the Enterprise after this meal upon which you're all showered and changed. We are leaving at Midnight so no dilly dally getting there. Understood?" The cats soon looked up as they felt confident.

"Yes Sir!" They all mewed in unison. The cat looked seeing his fellow cats understood each other as he soon left. The band began playing again as the cats continued to resume what they were doing.

"You hear that, we'll be on the ocean again." Darkpool mewed as she hadn't been out at sea for months. Sandleaf turned to her as Bushytail seemed a bit nervous about this.

"What do you do out in the ocean?" He mewed as he was wondering what they planned on doing.

"Oh we practice flights as well as gearing up for battle. We fight in planes you know." Darkpool came up with the best response she could. Sandleaf seemed excited for this but since he and Dewpelt still haven't got their bearings in the sky, they didn't seem to be that adventurous.

"We need to know what we are dealing with so we can plan and fight." Dewpelt mewed as she took another sip of the wine she had.

"When you're out there, there will be no cat else but yourself. Be prepared." Bushytail warned them.

It was about 22:00 hours when they were walking down the dock in the pitch black night. The Enterprise was refueled and restocked with numerous aircraft as they had plans to send the carrier force to where they were needed. Four carriers stood there with their crews boarding them. Lexington, Yorktown, Enterprise and a fourth carrier named Hornet. All of them were assigned to Enterprise. The dock cats soon pulled the ropes away as the carriers were setting sail for the ocean. Ocelot and Pepper were out at sea to help coordinate all of these ships into their attack positions. The general padded over to them.

"Now I rely on the both of you to hopefully break these codes on these messages and make sure they are true. You'll be handling a bulk of them as well as the positioning of the carriers themselves. I hope you're up for the challenge." He mewed to them. Ocelot turned his head to him as they were plowing their way across the ocean.

"We'll try our best." Ocelot mewed knowing that it was going to take a lot to get the decisive victories they desperately needed. Their general turned to them as he didn't want them to just try.

"Try? You're going have to do a lot better than that. You will go above and beyond that if you really want to impress me. We will win this even if it costs thousands of lives." He mewed. He soon turned and walked away as they know they had a very busy two months ahead of them.

**[A/N]: Sorry this took a bit got sidetracked with a few things but I am getting this chapter to you. I wish we could get more reviews as well as more views for this as next chapter I'm throwing in something special for you all. See you next chapter.**


	5. Doolittle

After sailing out for a week we knew we were getting close. But we weren't getting close to where we were set to go but we know we were going somewhere.

**April 18****th****, 1942, TcCS Enterprise 08:00**

Bushytail woke up that morning as he and Silvermist were out on the decks, the wood felt moist as it was clear that something was going on. The oceans were rough as the wind blew fiercely. It wasn't a storm but rather a windy day. On the decks of the carrier were unusual planes that they themselves weren't accustomed with. B-25 bombers as they numbered about 16 in total.

"Where are we, it doesn't look like we are anywhere near the Coral Sea so what is going on?" Bushytail mewed as he knew that they were nowhere near where they expected to go but they were instead closer to something else.

"We're about raid Tokyo as we are about 650 miles from Japan itself, we can demonstrate that the home island is a target for our planes and they will have no way of defending it. I would want you to see them fly as we intended to strike the home islands. After this we'll bring you to the Coral sea." The leader responded as he knew he had chosen someone well to lead this mission. And out he came. His face was covered in scales as he had some sharp horns adorning his cheeks. His claws were sharp enough and long enough to do tasks the cats themselves couldn't do on their own. His brown eyes beamed with pride as he walked along the runway to the bombers.

"Ahh Doolittle, what brings you here?" The tom mewed. The Bearded Dragon looked away uninterested as he spoke.

"You really thing we can strike the home islands and make it back, we won't have enough fuel to complete such a task. If you can trust me I can do it." Doolittle replied as the others ranging in species crawled out onto the boat deck as they headed for the bombers.

"Okay Doolittle, I understand. You're targets are these small bases on the home islands and try to make it back here if you can." The tom responded. Doolittle wasn't too sure about this as there was a reported storm heading over to the area and the fuel situation wasn't in his control. He knew he had to just work with what he had.

"I understand. Okay, everyone we are going to be flying and if we run out of fuel and get caught in a storm, we bail. Okay." Doolittle made his plans clear as the others saluted to him. One by one they soon got into their planes as the engines roared to life as they began to take off one by one. Doolittle wanted to make sure he was the last to leave. He boarded his bomber as he looked out to the others as the cats watched. "I'll make you proud. Trust me." With that he closed the bomber up as the engines came to life. He knew he has to make do with what supplies he had and if all things went wrong, he could land in China.

"Doolittle, the wind is in your favor so lift off should go smoothly." The cats on the radio mewed as their take offs have been successful. Doolittle panted a bit as he shifted the stick up a bit. The plane soon gathered speed as the tires made a thumping sound on the wood as it was preparing to take off. Soon the plane left the runway as it dropped down out of their sight as the cats looked to see the planes taking off into the sky. The cats waved in hopes of Doolittle's success as the cats knew they were turning southward, depending on how long it took it didn't matter, they were now heading to the Coral sea.

**Tokyo, Japan, Emperor's living quarters, 09:30**

A Japanese bobtail was sitting in his chair reading the newspaper as one of his caretakers came in to pour him some tea. He was oblivious to the drama going on outside. He was the emperor.

"I'm surprised we have even come this far in terms with our conquest and I hope we can continue to push eastward." The emperor mewed as he flipped a page of his newspaper. "Windclan Malaya, East Indies, Thunderclan held Philippines, New Guinea, what's next for the bountiful fruits falling into our mouths." He mewed as the paper he was reading said in his language Singapore has fallen. The servant looked out of the window as he wasn't so sure he was seeing something that he shouldn't have been seeing.

"Uh your majesty, you need to come take a look at this." The servant bobtail mewed. He soon puts down his paper as he went up to the window to see what was going on. At first he was going to suspect things would be normal but when he looked out of the window, a ball of fire was rising up from a station nearby where he dispatched his guards earlier that morning soon a barrage of cats came in as they went straight for him.

"Emperor sir we are taking you to the emergency bomb shelter since we have gotten reports that the city is being flattened to the ground." The guard bobtail mewed carrying his type 100 SMG with him. The bobtail swatted as he knew by the looks of things the situation would be completely under control.

"I don't see the fire coming this way. By the looks of things they were just testing the soil. Come back to me if the situation is much more serious." He hissed. Heading into the shelter over something like this was nonsense as it was clear that the attacks would be used to that area to where they bombed, when he looked back around, the fire was still there but there were no more planes in sight.

"They most likely bombed the city and made a run for it." The servant mewed as it was clear they weren't heading back any time soon but now even if Doolittle managed his raid successfully, he didn't have enough fuel to make it back to the carriers. He knew he was going to have to land somewhere

The sun was setting as the ocean was very rough with the storm not too far from them and with the rough wind meant that all practice was going to be cancelled for the day giving the cats more free time. The six cats gathered around the table as they were chatting on what will come to them when they get there.

"What will happen when we get to the Coral Sea?" Darkpool mewed as Blackice continued to fiddle around with the dice. Bushytail sat next to Sandleaf and Silvermist a bit bummed out that they wouldn't be flying today due to the approaching storm. The carrier despite its massive size was slowly rocking them as they felt that they were sliding but it turned out they weren't.

"Dunno. I seriously want to fight those planes off when we get there." Bushytail responded. They soon felt the rocking again as it was trying to put them to sleep.

"Well let's hope it's not like the battle of the Java sea which was still a battleship fight. Carriers are our future." Blackice mewed. She soon rolled the dice to get a combination of three. "Your turn Bushytail." She handed him the dice as it was clear she wanted the cats to take turns with the cubes to roll. Bushytail gave the dice a scramble in his paws as he let them free. Now it was a seven.

"Lucky." Sandleaf mewed as he had no such lucky. Bushytail handed the dice back to Blackice as he yawned.

"I'm tired; I might as well get some rest for when we do start flying. I want to make sure I get some sleep before the weather improves so don't stay up too late okay." Bushytail soon got up and stretched; he seemed tired after a day of no activity as he went up to his cabin which was on the right side of the carrier as he soon climbed into his cot. He rested his head on the soft pillow that was made and washed clean as he knew this was what he was going to be doing when he had the free time. He pulled the linen covers up as he soon fell asleep. It was just him in the cabin as he knew he could have some time to himself.

Meanwhile Ocelot and Pepper were planning for the battle of the Coral sea. The two cats listened in as their generals laid out the plan. They were listening on this wondering if they had the correct plans.

"Okay tapped their signals a month ago and we now know their true intentions on what they want to do. The Japanese Bobtails want to cut connections with Australia and then invade said country itself. We've been fortifying their position as well as their kiwi neighbors. They intend at landing at Port Moresby." He began. He soon grabbed a marker as he circled the port on where they intend to land their troops then using the same marker, he drew an arrow where they want to go land on the mainland itself. He soon grabbed two blue markers as he drew in where they were sending the supplies in. Ocelot watched before he explained. Now according to the info we've picked up from our code breakers, they will not be sending in their battleships since they want to play something differently this time. They are sending in two carriers of their own, the Shokaku and the Zuikaku. We know that fighting will occur around in this are so we got to be ready. He soon pulled out models of the said ships as he placed them on the table as he got the coordinates of the ships. It was clear they were heading for Port Moresby. Ocelot soon spoke.

"We got four carriers at our disposal as well as several other ships. How about we send Carrier's Yorktown and Lexington in there as well as have Enterprise and Hornet launch their planes for their carrier decks to help assist. We should also send in several oil tankers into the area to refuel the carriers so they can refuel the planes." Ocelot made the suggestion. He soon got out the general's other ships as he soon puts them down in the places where they were going to be needed. He soon scooted the Yorktown and Lexington to the circle which was Port Moresby as well as the oil tankers. He kept Enterprise and Hornet on the outside of the battlefield to provide the plane support over the area since it was too big of gamble to send all the carriers in at once. The general nodded as he soon wrapped up the plan but this wasn't set in stone in case more information that was to come through in the night. The cats nodded as they headed for bed upon which they knew they would make some refining on the incoming information.

With Doolittle's crew, they weren't as fortunate. The harsh storm and the fact that that were completely empty on fuel meant that there was going to be no way to be able to handle the situation and keep it under control. The only choice they have left is to bail from the plane.

"The situation has turned sour against us, we only have one choice and that is to bail from the planes. Whether we land in the sea or not is up to us. I don't want to be near my plane when it goes up in flames. We must get out now." Doolittle made it clear to his friends as they were gliding along the wind of the storm. His crew nodded as they knew they had to get out. The bearded dragon soon grabbed his life vest as he puts it on first in case he was going to land into the ocean. He soon grabbed his parachute as he slipped it on next over his life vest so he can have a smooth landing. The others soon put on their life vests and their parachute suits as they were getting ready to bail. Doolittle opened up the escape hatch to the plane as they knew they had to get out. "There isn't much time so do it and do it fast." Doolittle gave the order as the wind howled and the rain was falling on them in sheets. There was nothing below them as they knew they had to jump.

One of them soon gulped as he jumped up and fell through the escape hatch disappearing from sight. The next one stepped forth and slipped out of the bomber disappearing into the blue of the storm. The next one gulped as he soon rushed forth as he dove out of the bomber disappearing from sight. The next one gulped as he soon slid out of the plane disappearing from sight. Doolittle was the only one left as he gripped the escape hatch as he checked as he had everything on him he soon let go of the hatch and stepped to the escape hole. He gulped as he had his claws on the grip from the outside as he was going to get it shut. He scooted his long tail out as he was ready. With one last gulp from nervousness that he had he slipped out as the escape hatch snapped closed. Doolittle hung on as he was ready. He soon lets go of the metal bar as he glided down, the bomber disappearing moments later as he fell from the sky. Doolittle soon pulled onto the chord where his parachute was as the white shroud puffed out as it slowed his fall. The wind blew fiercely as he fell from the sky. Rain battering his scaly skin as he was getting cold but it was a slow descent down as the parachute was slowing his fall, soon a large line of trees appeared as he knew he was going to land in some sort of forest. He was relieved to be not landing in the ocean but he would have to find his way out of it. Whether or not he will survive would be completely unknown to Bushytail and his friends.

**[A/N]: So we have quite the chapter as I wanted to extend this forth for my fellow audience. The amount of attention we got is the best I have ever seen. 6 reviews in 5 days, I never knew we've gotten this far and I want to get this even farther. So as a request, share this with your friends, groups, even make art of it if you have too and we can get more reviews. If we can get to 10 reviews, I will be so happy for all of you. Cheers.**


	6. Bushytail the pilot

The days went by as we were getting ready for the battle of the supposed Coral Sea; plans were revised and refined while practice was taking place as we were expected to double down on our efforts to become much more efficient pilots. All of this new information would prove valuable but there was still one significant hurdle we must endure, even if it meant losing a carrier in the process.

**April 28****th****, 1942 Pacific Ocean, 24 miles east of Australia**

Blackice was wondering the decks of the Enterprise as they were roaming around as cats busy getting themselves ready for the next turn, a lone TBD devastator dive bomber flew in the sky with Sandleaf and Dewpelt at the controls.

"You ready for the landing?" Sandleaf asked wondering if she was going to be ready. Dewpelt nodded as she puts away the twin .30 caliber machine guns she had on her. Sandleaf began to bring the bomber down steadily as he knew now wasn't a good time to hit the ocean and get left behind. Bushytail was watching this as he knew something could go wrong in an instant. Sandleaf brought the plane down steadily as the wheels hit the deck as the wood plunked under the treads. The tom looked up as he saw what just happened as the two of them landed as he walked over to get them out of the plane.

"Nice flight but your landing could have worked better but we still have time to practice before heading into the Coral Sea." He mewed. Sandleaf nodded as he and Dewpelt got out of the plane. Bushytail nodded as he soon looked up to see a plane buzzing about above them it didn't look like to be any other plane from any of their carriers. "Okay next up to fly." He mewed but none of them were moving as the plane continued to buzz around them. He soon looked up to see two familiar red dots on the wings as it continued to fly, they were spotted. "Japanese scout! Call the anti-aircraft guns in!" He shouted raising the alarm. Soon the quadruple barrels opened up as they attempted to shoot the plane down. Clouds of black smoke fill the air as the lone plane tried to get away but one of the shots hits the wing causing it to break off. Soon the plane veered to the left as the cats cheered as they thought they had taken down the plane but Bushytail still had his eyes on the plane that was now approaching them. Blackice looked up seeing the plane too.

"What do you think he's doing?" Blackice mewed wondering what the plane was doing, it was flying at them despite the right wing being destroyed. The tom looked up to see the plane.

"He's turning himself into a fireball." He mewed, he was right; the plane was gathering speed as gravity pulled him down as his target was the carrier.

Bushytail takes his moment off of the falling plane as he takes a look at the TBD Devastator that sat on the runway. Without a moment to spare, he rushed over as he hopped into the tail end of the plane pulling out the dual Machine guns in their as he began firing away in the hopes he can destroy the plane completely before it crashes into the carrier. The heavy vibration from the machine guns due to how fast he was firing it was shaking his paws around as his shots were parting in the hopes of hitting the plane. The plane continue falling in the straight line with every second, it was picking up speed as the bullets from Bushytail's firing were soon hitting off the metal of the plane even shattering the glass around. Bushytail gave a sigh before focusing on the left wing as he began shooting that wing down as well. Silvermist looked on as brass continued to fall into his seat as he kept firing away. Finally the plane tilted to the left as it fell. The plane soon landed into the water next to the carrier as Bushytail sighed it was over. The tom padded up to him.

"What made you decide to do that?" The tom mewed as he was surprised that Bushytail risked his life to take down a plane that was going to crash into their carrier.

"I didn't want the carrier to get damaged sir." Bushytail responded as he didn't want to see the prized carrier he was on get damaged in any way shape or form. The tom realized this as he knew there was something inside the nervous cat that made him so proud.

"Bushytail, for your bravery in that situation, I am going to promote you to Pilot, I would like to ride with you to see how you fly." The tom mewed. Bushytail nodded as he hopped out of his seat and got into the pilot seat with the tom getting into the tail gunner. Bushytail was nervous yet confident to please him as he soon pulled the stick as the plane slowly moved forward, picking up speed as it flew. It soon left the runway with ease as it was soon high in the air. "Nice take off, I want to see how you will perform in the air." He mewed as Bushytail turned to him.

"Okay sir." Bushytail mewed, he gulped seeing how he was up in the air but now was the chance to cast away his fears as he wanted to show him he was more than just a cowardly cat.

Bushytail soon flew the plane as he turned to the right wanting the turn to be as smooth as possible. The tom looked on as he was inspecting his progress. Bushytail made a wide left as he wanted to get the trail out for him to inspect upon which he did so. Bushytail feeling more confidence build up in him decide to flip the plane around as he did a Corkscrew in mid-air almost if he was dodging something. The tom felt a rush fly over him as Bushytail made a left as he circled around to the back of the carrier. The tom felt a little flushed as he had a scared moment almost if he was going to fall out of his own bomber. Soon Bushytail decided enough was enough as he slowly descended down onto the runway of the carrier as the wooden planks thumped as he brought the plane to a stop. The tom got out as he got onto the runway.

"Other than that stunt you pulled off, you did pretty well for a first timer but there is much room for improvement. I say take Silvermist as a tail gunner seeing you'll be needed for the controls. I'll see you more up in the air." He gave Bushytail the final results as he walked off. Silvermist walked up to him.

"I am so proud of you. We'll be fighting those planes together and I would spend the time with you up in the air." Silvermist ran over as she hugged the fluffy Himalayan. Bushytail knew he had a lot to practice before the battle of the Coral sea would begin but he knew that he had some time before they would be called into the air but since his turn was taken, he was going to take a break.

"Silvermist, you're up with Darkpool." The tom mewed. Silvermist soon released Bushytail as she scampered over to the plane to begin practice. Bushytail sat down and watched as the two cats got into the plane and flew away to practice, he knew he was going to spend time with Silvermist in the plane.

Doolittle was surrounded by Pandas as they have decided to take him in after the found him not too far from the forest. The bearded dragon was confused on what language they were speaking as they had to question him where he was from. Lucky for him, there was a dog willing to translate what they were saying to him. A pug with the PPD-40 to be exact.

"He says that he had to bail his plane seeing how he didn't have enough fuel to make it back to the carrier." The pug responded to him. The panda leader turned as he muttered something that Doolittle was unable to understand but the pug was as he soon turned and spoke to Doolittle. "Are you an enemy that has been ravaging their land for the past six years?" The pug asked him wondering if he was an enemy in disguise. Doolittle gulped as he soon spoke.

"Have you checked my uniform? I came from the Enterprise." Doolittle responded. The pug turned as he spoke to the pandas. Soon the paratrooper uniform they had found with him was brought up to the leader. The pug read it as it was clear he did in fact come from the Enterprise. The panda nodded as he spoke some more gibberish. The pug turned to him.

"He says that you're good, You're not here to terrorize them and they will do anything to make sure you get back home." The pug responded. Doolittle nodded as the pug soon stuck out his paw. "I'm Bao by the way." Doolittle soon took his paw and shook it as the pug introduced himself. Soon the buzz from nearby Japanese zeroes came buzzing around with about five of them to be exact. The pandas knew that planes like those meant trouble. Bao soon pointed his PPD-40 to the sky as he began firing away at the planes. He knew that the pandas needed to get to safety.

"Everyone into the safe house go!" Bao shouted as he continued firing away. Everyone ran for the shelter which was a bamboo house big enough for the village. Doolittle and Bao continued to run as the planes opened fire. A panda scampered around looking for the safe house as the bullets pierced into his back as they continued in a zig zag formation as they kept hitting him. The bobtails continued firing away as the bullets continued to hit more pandas. Bao, Doolittle and the others managed to get into the safe house in time as the closed the bamboo door as the planes kept firing, the bullets easily broke through the structure as they were trying to cut down those inside. Bao and Doolittle opened the doors to make sure the planes weren't around and to their delight, they weren't. Six dead or wounded pandas lay on the ground as their loved ones ran up to them as they wanted to make sure they were alive. A couple of pandas ran up with the medical supplies they stole from the bobtails. Bao takes a look at them.

"Well are you going to help me and my friends escape?" Doolittle asked wonder about how they would be able to escape from this forsaken place. Bao decided to give it some thought as he knew that Doolittle had friends with him and reuniting them was his biggest priority.

"I will trust me." Bao responded. Doolittle soon gave the pug a badge that read where his group were and who they were. Bao now got the picture on whom to look for. "I promise I will find your friends." He yapped, he soon puts himself as the perimeter as he takes a look out.

The cats on the carriers have been practicing all day when given the chances. Bushytail had taken every opportunity that the tom offered as he wanted to make progress at whatever he was doing. He soon landed with Silvermist as he got out of the plane. The tom padded up to him.

"Nice tricks you're pulling off but not too many at once, other than that, you're getting better at flying. I'm impressed." He mewed as he and Silvermist got out, they were going to wrap up training for the day as they wanted to head off to rest.

"Nice flying out there." Sandleaf mewed as he and Dewpelt walked alongside the two of them.

"I think you make better pilots than Blackice to be honest." Dewpelt mewed as she knew that they wouldn't be competing to be the barons of the skies.

"Anyways you heard the Shadowclan cat, the Red Baron?" Sandleaf asked them as they thought about the legend of the cat? Bushytail nodded no as he had no idea on who this Baron really was.

"No I don't really. Bushytail responded. Silvermist followed him as she realized that he needed some help learning about the past.

"The Red Baron was a nickname given to this one Shadowclan cat during the Great War. He was considered the ace of aces as he controlled the skies until his death before the war ended. Too bad we're haven't learned the lesson of global conflicts as well as having another one start up again." Sandleaf mewed as he heard about his victories in the past but it was clear to their carelessness that another global disaster was unfolding before their eyes. Bushytail soon headed off as he wanted to head to his cabin for some rest as he was really tired from the flight practices that he was doing. Silvermist decided to head off to where her friends were.

After a nice hot shower, Bushytail soon changed into his night clothing as he soon climbed into his cot seeing how he was alone for the time being. He soon relaxed his head as he fell asleep. He didn't even bother pulling up the covers seeing how he was just that comfortable. He made sure he was asleep.

Ocelot was sitting on the bridge with Pepper as they were still funneling information through so they can plan on what they could do. Ocelot soon picked up another sheet as he decided to read it.

"About another two days before our aircraft carriers are fitted and armed with planes, they only got two coming to the Coral Sea so what's the chances of losing one." Ocelot was exhausted as he had been working all night and all day with very little rest. Pepper was having his shifts switched around so he was well rested.

"Yeah, We should have more than they had anticipated so don't get too caught up with yourself. We should be able to halt them before they reach Australia." Pepper mewed as he tossed the new message into the bin upon which the officers would read as translated. Their shift was supposed to end hours ago but they weren't relieved which left Ocelot in a careless state. They knew their shift would end and they would have their time to rest after tonight. The battle was coming.

**[A/N]: We're at 11 reviews now yet I can only see 6 of them. I want to find out what these new reviews say so I can figure out what they are trying to tell me. Updates will come out slower but I expect to have more reviews and views since there are only 10 days left of the month. I would want to get this done but I need more attention so keep up the work that would grant me more access to these wonderful surprises and I will see you next chapter.**


	7. Battle of the Coral Sea

Both carrier forces were sent out and ready to fight but unaware to the cats on the enterprise, the gluttonous and the blind would meet and proceed in the most technical term, beat the shit out of each other. Bushytail and the others didn't realize that bad weather was going to put a hindrance on the fight but the weather was the least of their problems.

**May 5****th****, 1942 Coral Sea, outer rim, 10:00**

The cats soon got on the runway of the carrier as many planes were laid out for them. They knew they were out looking for the two carriers and report on what they could find in their planes since this was a scouting mission to see if their plans could be put into action. However trouble was brewing. The wind felt unnaturally high and worse the air pressure was low.

"You see according to the meteorologists, we got low pressure in the air, high humidity and the fact that the winds are blowing hard. We don't know if we can launch our planes?" One of the cats mewed as he was making the observations to all of this. It was clear the weather was taking a turn for the worse.

"We need to try these forces so we can try to sneak up on them and attack, we can't launch a full assault seeing the weather isn't in our favor but Lexington isn't getting the message since their radio wires were down from the wind. I'll see what my scouts can do." The tom mewed as he was fully aware of the situation but he wanted to see if he can spot the enemy before launching the attack. He looked up to see thick gray clouds gathering over the horizon. He soon turned to the cats. "Okay we're getting reports that the weather isn't really in our favor so I am sending a few of you out there to see what you can find. We're getting reports that a storm is coming in so be on high alert. That's why you need to maintain your radios and keep them on since I wish for you to stay in contact with each other." Silvermist didn't like how the situation was turning out to be. She was terrified of storms as the sound of thunder could scare the fur off of her. The tom soon turned as he knew he was only sending three planes out to scout around the area. "Dewpelt, Sandleaf, Plane 1, Silvermist and Bushytail, Plane 2 and Blackice and Darkpool, Plane 3." Soon the cats all began heading for the planes as they soon got into the dauntless torpedo bombers. The three planes began to leave one by one as the wind was starting to pick up. Lift off was difficult due to the hard wind blowing on their planes but they knew if they wanted a still and comfortable environment, they weren't allowed to open any of the windows meaning their environment was going to be stuffy but they didn't expect to be up in the air for very long.

The three planes were heading off in completely separate directions seeing how they wanted to find any airports as well as the carriers they wanted to attack. The wind blew fiercely against their planes as they were getting nervous. Silvermist especially, Bushytail soon clicked into the radios wondering if the team was connected. He knew this was important.

"All Planes report in this is Plane 2 standing by." Bushytail mewed as he wanted to give his status. Soon the radio crackled as a voice came in.

"Plane 3 standing by and waiting for orders." Darkpool mewed as she called over the radio. The radio crackled again as the other plane made the call.

"Plane 1 standing by. The wind is going to make flying difficult." Sandleaf mewed as he knew that the weather like this would put a hindrance on what they could find. They were better off and not finding anything and the whole scouting mission would be called off but the tom just had to put them in the air. Bushytail knew that all the planes were accounted for as they could begin the mission. He soon radioed the Tom as well as Ocelot who were listening in on this.

"All the planes reported in and awaiting orders." Bushytail mewed as the radio crackled to their ears.

"Okay Bushytail, this is a simple scouting mission, I hope you're quick on your paws seeing the weather is deteriorating fast. Look for the two carriers and the airfield we got reports from the scouts yesterday when they were able to find out about this. We want to be able to get the info on what strength they have." The tom mewed. Bushytail listened as he turned the radio on.

"Okay we're looking for the location of the airbase they have as well as the two carriers, got that." Bushytail mewed as he gave the orders. Sandleaf reported in.

"Yeah, the wind is getting worse, so that's our biggest problem." Sandleaf was complaining about the wind seeing how it would make flying difficult for them. Bushytail knew there was nothing he could do about it as he spoke to Sandleaf.

"There's nothing we could do about the wind, we have to stick with it for the time being." Bushytail mewed as he knew that he couldn't control the weather. A bolt of lightning flashes itself as the thunder soon came a second later. Silvermist cowered in her seat as the noise had given her such a fright.

"Eek!" Sivermist squealed as she heard the thunder. It was clear the lightning didn't strike very far from them as another bolt came down on them with the thunder coming almost instantly. Bushytail knew he had to keep her calm on focused.

"Silvermist, stay calm, we'll be back on the ship after this. Don't think about the storm." Bushytail mewed as he soon began flying around in the area. Silvermist soon got up as she took a breath. Bushytail looked up to see the glass on his window getting covered with droplets of water; it was soon falling in sheets as the ocean was getting rough below them. Luckily for them they were hundreds of feet about the waves but it wasn't on his mind. "Okay, Ocelot, the rain is coming in; we're worried about falling into the ocean." Bushytail gave his status, the weather was getting worse on them.

"Did you find anything?" The tom asked curiously as he was wondering they had spotted the ships by now or the airfield. Bushytail knew he had to figure out where they were before they would begin the onslaught.

"Nothing yet and I've only gotten one report so far." Bushytail mewed. Another bolt of lightning fell on then as the thunder got significantly loud as it was able to translate through the radio. The tom knew finding their targets out here was going to be impossible.

"Okay tell the scouts to turn back for the carriers; I think that trying to find the targets in this type of weather isn't going to work in our advantage, we need to wait another day when the weather gets better." He soon gave the orders as Bushytail soon tuned him out and tuned into the scouts flying their planes.

"Weather is not in our favor, the tom has ordered us back, its best we do what he says." Bushytail announced to the other planes that he was with. The radio crackled with Darkpool speaking.

"Understood, one of our engines broke down and we need it fixed." Darkpool mewed as the radio crackled again with Sandleaf.

"Yeah we nearly got struck with lightning as we found two huge objects not too far from each other, we must have found the carriers." Sandleaf mewed. Bushytail nodded as he turned his plane back as they flew back to the carrier they were stationed. Today wasn't the best day for flying.

Bushytail and Silvermist's plane soon arrived back as the ocean was rocking violently as it was clear they were in the storm. Sandleaf and Dewpelt' soon returned mere moments after them but they were still wondering if Blackice and Darkpool would return. A minute later, they showed up, the engine on their right wing wasn't functioning at all and they plunked onto the wood hard as they had difficulty landing. The tom wandered over to them.

"Weather has taken a turn for the worse; it's a good thing I called you back before we got worried, anything went wrong?" He mewed was Bushytail got out off the plane as he went to go help Silvermist out who was still cowering in her seat.

"Nothing wrong at all for us." Bushytail mewed as he was helping his friend from the plane. Sandleaf and Dewpelt got out of their plane with ease as the cats began to tow the planes away for storage below the decks.

"We definitely spotted the carriers but with the weather, we didn't know if it was them or not." Sandleaf mewed as he reported the news to the tom. Darkpool and Blackice got out.

"Yeah we encountered a problem with a faulty engine as one of the engines in the right wing has ceased to function." Darkpool mewed about her predicament to the tom.

"Okay, I'll have my mechanics take a look at that engine, we'll be monitoring the weather but for now, you've got the rest of the day to yourselves." Soon the cats staggered into the carrier wet but relieved to be back. They knew that the day will come soon.

The next day, visibility was poor due to a large bank of fog rolling in as the storm passed. Fog was a pilot's worse enemy since it was easy to vanish into the rolling fog and never come out. Fighting was called off for that day too and when fighting did resume on the 7th, we weren't called in seeing how they were able to hold out for the day but tomorrow was going to be the big day for us.

**May 8****th****, 1942, TcCS Enterprise, 08:30**

"Get these planes into the sky since we would want to take down those carriers before they take down ours." The tom mewed as planes were leaving the runway. It turned out they must have been wrong about the whole planning. Bushytail ran up with Silvermist as he was wondering about what was going on.

"What is going on?" Bushytail mewed as he got into his TBD Devastator.

"Ocelot got the intelligence wrong and the weather allowed the japs to sneak through especially with the heavy fog, there are three carriers in the area that we got the reports on when we spotted them when the fog cleared, we sunk the Shoho with dive bombs torpedoes and a falling plane and in retaliation they sank an oil tanker Neosho. That leaves the Shokaku and Zuikaku to deal with as well as the airfields they have." The tom explained Bushytail wasn't so sure about this, multiple airfields but the intelligence only reported about one airfield in the area. Now there was no time to explain further as Silvermist got in.

"You ready Silvermist?" Bushytail mewed as he was wondering if she was ready. Silvermist nodded yes as she got out the dual machine guns from the tail end of her plane. Bushytail started the engines as they quickly sped along the runway as the plane took off as they were now up in the air. Blackice and Darkpool soon came along as they wanted to give out their situation as the spoke on the radio.

"Sandleaf and Dewpelt are in trouble. The planes are getting tangled with fighters from the airfields and the carriers. It's a mess." Blackice gave the report on the situation as they were flying along. Bushytail looked at her as they kept flying.

"Okay, we're getting all the planes up in the sky to reinforce the area." Bushytail mewed as she was going to stay in the sky. They weren't going to go down without a fight.

Bushytail and Blackice's planes soon arrived as they were greeted with Machine gun and Anti-Aircraft fire. Blackice knew that she was going to go help Sandleaf and Dewpelt as she spotted them being pursued by 3 fighters.

"We're going to go help them, try to take out the planes on the runways before they have time to take off." Blackice mewed as she prepared to break off and help their friends out. Bushytail soon spoke over to her.

"We'll see what we can do." Bushytail mewed. Blackice didn't respond as she turned her plane to the right to see if she could do anything for their battle in the sky. Bushytail gulped as he made a B-Line for the runway, he was going to take out as many planes on the ground if her could. "Silvermist you ready for this?"

"I believe so." Silvermist responded cocking the bolt to the dual Machine guns that she had. Bushytail turned back as he was preparing to dive.

Bushytail soon turned the plane down as he began to pick up speed. The Japanese bobtails were firing away furiously with their anti-aircraft guns as Bushytail continued to fly down faster. The distance between him and the ground was closing fast as a torpedo was being prepared to destroy his first target, a hanger containing planes in storage. The shrapnel from the Anti-Aircraft fire was filling the sides of the plane up as if he was going to become fire itself. He soon began firing the Machine guns he had at the front of him as the bullets began to scare them away. They soon rushed for the planes on the ground but one by one, they were being destroyed as the bullets soon found the targets, the engines of the plane. Soon he nodded as he dropped the torpedo as he pulled the stick driving them high up. The torpedo soon landed into the storage building as it destroyed the entire wooden structure. Silvermist began firing away trying to gun down the multi-colored pelts running on the runway as she watched the entire building shatter as Bushytail was preparing another torpedo.

"Nice job right there." Silvermist smiled as she saw the building shatter to pieces. Whatever planes were spared was soon ordered into the air to deal with them as Bushytail flew back to the sea. Silvermist looked up to see 3 fighters trailing them. "We got company, three planes on our tail." Silvermist gave the report as they were now under attack.

"Let's see if I can get behind them. Silvermist, keep my tail clear." Bushytail mewed as Silvermist was getting ready to fight.

"Got it." Silvermist responded. She began firing away the fighters began trading fire as Bushytail was wondering how he could get behind them and take them out. He soon turned to the right suddenly as Silvermist sprayed away taking out one of the planes as the others turned and began chasing them. Silvermist knew she was dealing with two but the situation was dire. She continued firing away in the hopes Bushytail did something soon. Soon he had an idea; he soon veered left a bit as he stopped the engines for a second as the planes flew past him and Silvermist. He soon turned the engines back on as he was now behind them. He began firing away as the first plane was getting quickly shot up, it soon exploded as Bushytail got behind the second one and began firing away at that plane too. The crew in the zero was desperate to get out of there as they shot right as Bushytail did the same with many bullets hitting into the engine of the zero resulting in the plane blowing to pieces. Soon the radio crackled as a voice was coming through.

"The Thunderclan Carrier Ship Yorktown has sustained a hit and the bomb exploded leaving a large hole in her. We're still functioning so that's the good news." The cat on the radio explained what just happened. Soon the radio clicked as another call was coming through it was Sandleaf.

"We got the planes off of our tail and we heard news that two bombs were nailed on the Shokaku rendering it useless." Sandleaf mewed as he was giving the news to the planes, two carriers down, one to go.

Some fifty planes were now descending on the Zuikaku as the planes roared getting closer. The anti-aircraft guns opened up as they made an attempt to blow up the planes. Bushytail looked ahead as he spotted a plane get blown up by a shell as he knew he didn't want to be next. He knew it was now or never. All the bombers began to descend as they were closing in on the planes. Bushytail looked ahead as he wanted to get a good shot to destroy the aircraft carrier. He soon released the torpedo as it began to swim across the ocean unknown to him this torpedo is faulty, it soon hits the Zuikaku on the port side the torpedo shatters rather than exploding. The bobtails looked down to see pieces of the torpedo in pieces as they had no idea on what happened to it. Soon they looked up to see the planes swarm around them as they began to do their bombing run. Sandleaf flew by as he dropped a torpedo into the water as the water missile swam right to the carrier as they were praying to starclan to hopefully not be faulty. And then bam, the torpedo explodes ripping a hole in the carrier, not enough to sink it but enough to damage it. Soon the cats began getting radio calls; it was from the other carrier in the area, Lexington.

"This is Lexington, our elevators are jammed and we have fuel leaking, we were hit by a torpedo and now we are on fire." The crew of the Lexington made their message clear, they were hit and ablaze. Sandleaf responded.

"Begin the evacuation process if it's bad. We'll take a look at it from a safe distance." Sandleaf mewed. The radio clicked as Bushytail was taking care the last of the fighters as the radio crackled.

"We just got reports that the Lexington is on fire, all wings report back to enterprise since we are evacuating Lexington over." The tom mewed as he was calling all planes back to the area. Bushytail nodded as the planes began to leave the Zuikaku one by one. They were all heading back home.

Back on the Enterprise after a hard day's of fighting, they had towed the Yorktown which had a big hole in it back and the Lexington that was badly burned. The cats were looking as several torpedo ships were right at the sides of the ships. They were trying to decide what they could keep and what they could toss away.

"You think these carriers can be repaired?" The tom asked the mechanics as they were looking over the Carriers. They looked at him as they had some good news and bad news.

"The Yorktown has sustained a massive hole in it but we can have that hole patched up in a few months but Lexington has been badly burned and because of it and it it's not worth repairing it but we don't want it to fall in the hands of those bobtails so we have no choice but to sink it." The mechanics mewed as they went over the conditions that both carriers were in. Soon Bushytail and many of the others ran back to their rooms as they didn't want to see one of their behemoths go down into the ocean. Soon several torpedoes were fired as the Tom looked on watching his carrier as the torpedoes exploded. Soon the massive carrier began to roll to the starboard side as it quickly took on water and within a few minutes, finally sinking. They were now down two carriers, one badly damaged and the other one a complete loss. The tom wouldn't forget this day.

Later on that day despite the loss of the Lexington the tom came in as he had some news. Bushytail wasn't making eye contact with any of his friends as he was still upset about the loss of the Lexington when it got scuttled.

"Okay listen, I have some good news, and some bad news, the bad news is that we lost the battle of the Coral sea as they were able to sink more tonnage per ships but I have some good news because of it." The tom explained as he wanted to get the bad news out of the way but when they heard about the good news, they all turned their heads to listen what he had to say. "We managed to stop the Bobtails dead in their tracks as we managed deny them landing at port Moresby and our connection with Australia remains secure. We halted them in their advance before they can do anything." The cats soon cheered as they knew that they weren't to be messed with. Bushytail felt really proud as he accomplished something as a pilot. He hugged Silvermist who did a fantastic job with helping him on this endeavor.

"We did a good job that we have stopped them in their advance!" Darkpool cheered as even though the enemy won, they managed to halt them from expanding even more.

"We shouldn't have thanked Starclan for this but rather Bushytail, he did most of the work." Silvermist mewed as she wanted to give credit to her friend. Bushytail was more than happy as he was getting the support of his friends. Now they were ready to hit them where they couldn't expect them to hit.

Things couldn't have been better for them.

**[A/N]: One very long chapter for all of you as I took a bit of a break to get this out and we have hit 15 reviews and I hope we can go even higher. So you know what to do, read the story and review it and if it seems confusing, research everything you can since I left you a bunch of references in the story for you to look up so as always do what you need to do and I'll see you in the next chapter. Cheers.**


	8. Preparations for the inevitable

The Japanese bobtails were in their office as they were discussing about what went wrong, although they won the battle, it wasn't the victory they were promised. They got less than what they hoped for. The leader walked around as he soon pulled a seat with his fellow felines seeing it's those he could trust.

"You see sir, this victory isn't what we had hoped for, and we got bronze instead of gold. We lost 3 of our carriers in the process, one sunk and the other two needing serious repairs." The bobtail reported on what their losses were. "Also we lost numerous ships in the battle as well as our aircraft." The emperor looked over as he was reading what was going on.

"What are their losses?" He mewed as he was wondering what they had to lose. His friend looking at the paper looked over as he began to speak.

"They lost two carriers, one I believed to being seriously damaged and the other scuttled due to a fire on it as well as various aircraft." He mewed. The emperor smiled as he liked the odds. He soon began to speak about it to the group.

"Okay we still got 4 carriers left and they only have 2. I have a plan on what we should do in order to destroy the rest of the carrier force. I sense that is when we will be pull all we have. It involves going after a forgettable scrap of sand called Midway Island. I say this since its half way between our home island and the enemy and this plan of mine will go down in three stages. First we take the Aleutian Islands to try to bait these carriers away as a diverging attack. Second we go ahead and bomb away at Midway Island itself. Then we'll land 5,000 bobtails on there to take control of the entire island and last but not least, when the force from the Aleutian Islands and Pearl Harbor comes to try to take Midway back hopefully being those carriers that we want to destroy so badly. We will bomb the dark forest out of them and we'll all be back home in time for supper." He mewed as he explained the plan as he wanted to signal this to the rest of his fleet seeing how this would be the best plan he had in mind. Soon he turned to his friends as he knew he wanted to split this up in three operation squads. Chuichi, you will be in control of the four carriers we have, Kaga, Akagi, Hiryu and Soryu. Nobutake, you will be in charge of the invasion force of Midway. Isoroku, you will be waiting 600 miles giving out the orders." The Emperor gave out who will be in charge of this plan.

"Right emperor." Chuichi mewed as he bowed. He soon walked away as he went to go tell his fellow Bobtails about the plan.

"I will draw up plans to crush any resistance on the island." Nobutake mewed as he got up and left Isoroku said nothing as he got up and left as he wanted to get his forces together. The emperor smiled as he knew this plan was going to work. Unknown to him, they will have the tide of the battle against them. Thunderclan was drawing up their own plans to crush them.

**May 13****th**** 1942, Pearl Harbor, Hawaii, Naval Ship repair yard: 15:05**

Many Thunderclan cats were busy patching the damaged Yorktown up as the leader of the base of operations padded over as he wanted to take a look at all of this.

"Yeah that was a big hole that the ship was able to blow up in that ship that you were talking about. One of the cats stationed at the harbor mewed as sparks flew everywhere with metal workers busy patching the ship up. "How long you suspect until the ship is patched together and sent back out to fight?" He mewed. The mechanic wasn't as sure as he had many cats working hard with the metal that they had in the hopes that the holes could be patched together.

"Hopefully about 2 or 3 months roughly." He mewed giving his rough estimations on how long the Yorktown was going to be patched up. The cat stationed there turned to him after he gave the estimations on how long the ship will be patched together, and sent back out to fight.

"You only got 3 weeks." He mewed as he knew he wanted as many carriers that he could muster; they knew they had to work overtime to get the ship back into combat readiness. He turned back over as he responded.

"Right sir." He turned back as he grabbed a blow torch as he began to patch another section of the ship back together. He walked off as he wanted to get the carriers ready to fight.

Meanwhile on the Enterprise, Bushytail was watching the ocean as the day was clear, they just had finished practice as he was looking out as Silvermist padded over with the general tom as they wanted to talk about practice for that time.

"Bushytail may I speak to you?" He mewed. Bushytail turned to him as he wanted to find out what was going on. He followed him and Silvermist over as he went over to the front end of the deck. "Every pilot cat on the Enterprise, come to me since I have something to speak to you about." He began. All the cats rushed forth as they all lined up wanting to hear what he had to say. He coughed to make sure his voice was cleared as he began to speak. "Now you're all wondering why I called you here? Bushytail decided to do something so incredible that I myself would want to talk to you about it. He performed three successful examples of Dive-Bombing that I myself makes me happy so when we begin practice tomorrow morning, I want you all to begin practicing dive bombing whenever you can. I'll see you inside." He mewed. The cats nodded as the turned away. Silvermist and Bushytail turned as they walked off. Cats began to gather around him.

"Congrats Bushytail." Blackice mewed excitedly. Darkpool walked up to the tom.

"I know that but I wonder if we can take down those carriers now when we're on our way to our next battle." Darkpool soon patted the tom on his back as they continued walking. Silvermist pulled him over.

"I am wondering how we are going to get through this seeing the last battle was scary, I hope there isn't a big storm going to hit us, the last storm that struck us while we were scouting scared the fur off of me." Silvermist wasn't so sure about heading out to battle like this but she knew she wanted to win the cat over she definitely liked. She turned away blushing a bit as she felt embarrassed about upsetting him. Bushytail hugged Silvermist as she knew she was feeling down.

"Its fine, I'll be there for you, we'll win this together." Bushytail mewed as he hugged her. "Don't be scared." Silvermist soon relaxed in the tom's warm embrace as she purred.

"You will; you're going to make all my wishes true. Oh thank you!" Silvermist mewed as she was excited; they soon began walking away as they went to go speak about it.

**June 3****rd****, 1942, Midway Island, 16:48**

Several cats were on the island as they were getting the planes and port for the carriers, a cat got off the ship with some cameras as they wanted to film on here. One of the toms working there was spotted the elderly cat stroll up to the bunker with several younger cats behind him. Several guards on their towers lowered their rifles as they were wondering why he was here.

"Okay why are you here?" The guard tom mewed. The Elder padded up as the others were beginning to set up their cameras on the bunker.

"We're here to film life on bunker islands. Rather the hard part of it. Hopefully we get to film some action." The elder responded. He soon took a stroll into the bunk as he wanted to rest up before the main attack would be in the morning. That much he was informed of.

Back on the enterprise, the cats were drawing up their plans for the attack seeing how the bobtails had made their plans and set them in stone, using the information that they found they were making last minutes plans as they had plans to defend Midway and take out the carriers. Bushytail, Ocelot and Pepper were attending it as they were discussing battle plans.

"Since the cats have decided to try to bait away our carriers to the Aleutian Islands, we decided to counter that by deploying a small force of Thunderclan and Skyclan cats to defend the islands with some convoys and a destroyer to try to take care of the baiting force, this leaves a significant number of our ships free and hopefully the Yorktown is repaired just enough to participate in this battle since we need all the carriers that we can muster." He began; he soon outlined his plan as he puts a destroyer as well as mini figurines with the bobtails, Skyclan cats and Thunderclan cats at the Aleutian Islands. Bushytail watched fascinated as the tom soon spoke again. "We're going to conceal our fleet upon which we are splitting it into two task forces, 16 and 17, we're placing them to the north east of Midway as we plan on fighting them from the air. Fighting them from the sea is too risky as we don't want to lose the carriers." He soon placed the ships to the northeast of the island as he got the planes on sticks as he placed them over the enemy carriers, It was clear their target was the four carriers as he wanted to get those ships gone and cripple their navy. They knew they couldn't to defend the island but the least they could do is destroy some of their ships. Bushytail looked out as he had some concern that was floating around in his mind.

"What about the submarines? What will they do?" Bushytail asked wondering what they were going to do since they acted like the sharks of the ocean. Ocelot soon held the submarine pieces as they had a couple at their disposal as he soon gave them the general as he puts them down as he wanted to get the pieces to the plan to finalize.

"The Submarines will hopefully give us information on where the carriers are since they can be used to sneak past them and underneath them, We hope they can sink a ship or two other than that, they wouldn't be much use." The tom mewed as he placed the submarines under the ships possibly in the middle. Maybe they could be able to do something about it. But the fate of the submarines usefulness will remain uncertain.

"Brief the cats on what their mission tomorrow morning would be." Ocelot mewed as they decided to wrap their plans; Bushytail soon cleaned the maps up as Pepper rolled the map up. Things needed talking about. The General decided to get on his microphone as he wanted to make an announcement.

"All pilots on the Enterprise, head to the meeting room for an important meeting." He mewed. Silvermist, Sandleaf and Darkpool dropped their things as they decided to make a dash to the room. There was some talking to do about this.

All the cats arrived at the room as they got into their leather seats. Blackice, Silvermist, Sandleaf, Darkpool and Dewpelt sat down next to each other; the tom marched in with the General and Bushytail as they had the plans drawn out on the slide as he watched them settle down. He soon spoke.

"My fellow pilots." The tom began as he walked around as his friends watched. Bushytail stood in his position as Ocelot and Pepper prepared the maps enlarged enough for them to see. "We have been getting news that the Japanese will strike the island called Midway. We were discussing the plan on how we can take out the carriers." He soon grabbed the black marker as he made a circle around Midway Island and he got out a blue marker as he circled the place where they were stationed and then getting out a red marker, he circled two areas where the enemy ships were. "Okay according to the information, they have plans on trying bait our ships to the Aleutian Islands but we've got a small task force covering that area so we have the ships freed up because of it. The Japanese bobtails have plans to bomb Midway as well as the Carriers if they're in the area so we must remain silent about it. We have a plan to fight this war by the air. So I want to send every cat and plane into the air to make sure we are ready to defend the island." He responded as he got the blue marker as he drew where the planes will go and strike, it was decided that they needed to take out the carrier force of the enemy. Bushytail got up as he took out a Red Marker drawing up where the enemy had intentions on going.

"Hopefully we will catch them by surprise before they could swing their guns on us as we will be concealed." Bushytail added as the cats looked at the general finished drawing the plans.

"We need to throw a punch, so they know what it feels like to be hit." The leader spoke out. The general soon turned as he wanted to wrap things up.

"Tomorrow morning, you'll all be awoken, briefed on what is going to happen and sent out to fight. Don't stay up too late okay? Meeting dismissed." He mewed, all the cats got up as they left as they felt excited and nervous about this.

Later on Bushytail and Silvermist were looking out over the decks of the Enterprise as they were wondering about what was going to happen that morning.

"Nervous?" Bushytail mewed about it. Silvermist had a paw on him keeping him close.

"Very." Silvermist admitted. She was getting anxious about it when they will be sent out to fight. Bushytail turned to her.

"Don't worry, as long as I'm driving the plane, you will be safe, hopefully." Bushytail responded as he knew he didn't want anything bad happening to her. Soon a horn was heard off in the distance as it sounded like another ship. "What was that noise?" Bushytail's mind began to race with what was going on, was it a friendly ship? An enemy that they didn't notice? The other cats raced over as they were wondering what it was and appearing from the distance, was a third carrier, all patched together with metal welding and with fresh planes everyone needed.

It's the Yorktown!" Darkpool mewed excitedly seeing the carrier that was damaged a month before, repaired and sent back out to fight but will three carriers be enough against four, they had the island itself but was it going to be enough.

Everything teetered on this one day and it was coming up fast. Everyone knew they had to be ready to do it. Bushytail knew about it. The day of reckoning awaited them.

**[A/N]: Mainly a cool down between battles but a lot is being planned out for when the actual battle of Midway is coming up so I want to make this as exciting as possible for all of you. So you will be ready for the reckoning that will come and decide the fate of all the characters you will know of.**

**We also managed to get over 250 views and 20 reviews so keep them coming seeing how I'm getting a crowd, make the crowd bigger.**

**Also the reason why all these war stories will be rated M is just the fact that a lot of the younger crowd might not pick up the references that I might make when doing battles like this and making them accurate to the real thing. Also I suck at lemons so I won't be attempting that again and just sticking to history in M-rated stories. So if you do research the real things itself then the story starts making more sense.**

**I'll see you next chapter when the carriers show down again at Midway, cheers.**


	9. The Day the Carriers Died

**June 4****th****, 1942, JBCS Akagi, 04:00**

Chuichi looked out as he was amazed on what his ships could muster. He knew he was going to bomb Midway first thing as he had his planes up. Several cats padded to him as he was ready to outline their mission.

"Okay your mission is to bomb away at Midway's defenses in the hopes you damage the island as much as possible, the invasion force is still on its way seeing how they are taking a bit. If you got any future orders if we spot those carriers if they decided to show up early. However we can't be caught in transition and make sure that's the case. I'll see you all at supper." Chuichi laid out the order as the cats under his command bowed as they vowed to carry out this mission. They soon walked to their planes as they began to take off one by one. Soon all the planes were gone as one of the bobtails padded over to him.

"What happens if we do find these carriers early?" He asked wondering about the possibility of having the ships arriving here and not the Aleutian Islands.

"Tell them to maintain silence, any calls we get will be picked up by the enemy, we know what those Thunderclan cats are up to." Chuichi hissed as he knew pretty well that they didn't want to get spotted so they had to silence their radios so their chances of getting noticed would be minimized,

Meanwhile on Midway Island, the cats were getting ready for filming as the cats soon got on the top of the centerpiece of the island the reinforced concrete bunker as they knew it would be holding the small force stationed there would be safe and they would spring the traps if they decided to investigate the bunker. The elder tom and his crew soon came to the top of the bunker as they were getting everything in position. He soon folded out the camera's tripod as he sets it down ready to film.

"Okay I need a tom and a She cat to get out on the deck as I would like to begin filming." The elder mewed as he soon grabbed the camera as he began to film. The cats soon began to set up the Thunderclan flag as she attached as they got ready to film. The center of all of this was a dark gray tom as he got into the middle with the other tom and the She-cat as they finished attaching the flag. Soon the She-cat ran back as she got in position. "Okay and we're rolling!" He mewed.

"To all cats on the mainland of Thunderclan, we wish for you to have the best time while we sit on these lonely islands and wait for the so called war to be over but while the flag is being raised on a new day it means one more day until we get home for the holidays of 1942. Just be glad that we're here enjoying the weather and when we get the free time and the weather seems hot enough, go grab your swim gear and head out into the ocean." The flag cat began as the flag was being raised, unknown to him that the buzzing of planes was heard as it was getting closer. They had been spotted as the planes began to take off from the island as they went to go engage planes in the skies. "To all of the cats of Thunderclan we want you too…" He was soon cut off as one of the sentries spotted the planes buzzing to them as it was clear they were under attack.

"Japanese planes! Nine O'Clock!" He shouted. The cats soon ducked as the planes began firing away. The cats ducked down as hid in any holes they could find. The bullets soon flew through as they began striking the elderly tom that didn't get the message. He soon fell as the planes buzzed past the island as they went over their heads. They soon looked down to see the elder lay on the ground bleeding. The Gray tom ran over to him.

"Sir, are you okay? You want to cut the film so we can start from the top?" He asked since they had a rude interrupting when the planes came in but the Elder in his stubbornness knew that he didn't want to do another shot.

"No, keep filming!" He hissed as a couple of she-cats came running to take him away. The planes defending the island buzzed about while anti-aircraft guns opened up wanting to take out the planes.

Chuichi was looking out as he was wondering if all was going according to planned. A tom raced up to him as he had two messages on him as he wanted to explain it to him.

"What is it that you need scamp?" Chuichi mewed as he was wondering what one of his cats needed. As he was panting before he explained.

"We actually got reports that there may be Thunderclan carriers in the area as they didn't go to the Aleutian Islands like what we had planned and second your planes didn't do enough damage to Midway as they held their ground." The tom explained. Chuichi turned to him as he had a few questions for him.

"How many carriers were reported?" Chuichi asked wondering how many of those ships were spotted but the small bobtail didn't understand.

"The numbers weren't clear as we didn't identify the carriers; we're going against a much larger force than what we expect." He mewed as he wanted to tell him that they weren't able to make our carriers but they knew there were a lot more ships they were going up against than expected.

"Report back to me if we find those carriers. Looks like I need to bomb Midway again." Chuichi grumbled as he knew that he didn't have time to prepare for the attack.

It was sometime later as the cats began to send out the second wave of bombers to try to bomb Midway again since not enough damage was done to it. The crew of the Soryu were putting fuel and munitions on the deck so rearming the planes would be faster as they really wanted to destroy the island. Soon the same tom came back as he had some news for him.

"Sir I have more news." He stuttered nervously as he was wondering about what was going on Chuichi turned to him as he was wondering about if they found the information.

"Were you able to identify how many carriers were up against?" Chuichi growled as he wanted to find out what their strength was in terms of the carriers.

"No sir but we did manage to spot the Thunderclan fleet 200 miles to the northeast of the Midway invasion force heading to the northwest. The pilots said they didn't have enough time to count the number of ships thoroughly as they were under heavy flak fire." He mewed as they managed to determine what their position was and what their direction they were heading but they still didn't find out what their strength was.

While the two of them kept chatting, a Thunderclan Submarine was slipping under the carrier force as they were surfacing only for a few moments to spy on them and gather their position. They soon began giving out the information to them.

"We're right below the carriers, we will keep a close eye on them, send all your planes out if you can." The cat in the submarine mewed. One of them looked away as he was waiting for orders. The radio clicked once more.

"Okay we're sending the planes over to you. Try to sink some of the ships if you could." The cat responded. They nodded as they were now planning out their orders.

The cats on the Enterprise were getting ready for lift off as Sivermist and Bushytail got in. Their leader spoke as they were getting ready. The others soon got in their planes as they turned the engines on.

"Okay, we want you to go looking for the carrier force seeing we have found their location and now we need to destroy them. If we would ultimately declare victory, we need to bomb away at their forces." He mewed. They got in their planes as it was clear the Yorktown launched all the planes first. The planes soon began to take off as they began to fly away. Bushytail soon pushed the plane's gear forward as it began to pick up speed. The wind buffering off of the aircraft as it soon lifted off from the runway with many other planes flying up, they were now in pursuit of the carriers.

Chuichi was beginning to have second thoughts about this as he knew that he was had the entire battle resting on him, does he bomb Midway again or prepare for a naval battle with Thunderclan ships? Soon his thoughts were interrupted as a swarm of planes from the Midway airbase were coming about him. He couldn't believe it, how could they be able to fend off his planes. But more importantly, how they were able to find his fleet so quickly? Did they know his position in advance? That wasn't the only surprise waiting for him:

**TcS Nautilus, 07:10**

Crowpool had been working around the clock to make sure the submarine was in working order, she needed some fresh air, and fortunately they were going to surface as they wanted to size up the situation. The submarine soon broke the surface as they were in the center of the fleet. Crowpool took out the periscope to the submarine as she took around, panting. There laid Chuichi's flag ship, Akagi. Crowpool got off the periscope as she turned to the commander of the submarine.

"We found them, we were given orders to try to sink the carriers with torpedoes and we have them right where we want them." Crowpool mewed as she had them in their sights. The commander of the submarine knew that he needed every cat secured to make sure they were in position before they began to fire.

"All cat's to battle stations! Let's move come on!" The commander shouted as all the cats hurried to the security of their bunks as they all hopped in, the submarine soon went back under as the torpedoes were armed and ready to fire. "Let's save these chums for the sharks below." He mewed. He gave the signal to fire the torpedoes as the hatches for the torpedoes opened as the water missiles began to fly along. Chuichi looked down as he didn't spot the submarine but rather the two torpedoes heading for his carrier.

"We got a Submarine in the area and we need to get these torpedoes out of here!" The bobtail began to panic as he got onto one of the anti-aircraft guns shoving some of the bobtails away as he began to fire away trying to seize the torpedoes. The shots weren't connecting to the metal water missiles as they were getting closer, explosions sent the water flying a couple of feet but they kept getting closer, at this point, it was no use to try to destroy them but fortunately for him, the first torpedo streaked past him followed by the second one which didn't even scratch the carrier. Breathing a sigh of relief, he soon turned as he spoke. "Get the destroyers to take care of that submarine; I don't want to be sunk by a lone wolf. Got that?" The two smaller bobtails nodded as they raced off wanting to be nothing more than a hissing snake ready to strike.

Crowpool looked over the periscope as she saw the Akagi was still afloat with no damage done to it. They soon went back under as they wanted to report it.

"The torpedoes missed sir." She mewed as she knew they wasted two torpedoes on a fast moving target but before they could decide on what to do next, an explosion rattled the submarine as they were looking around when it was a good time to resurface but another explosion rattled her and the command crew.

"Depth charges!" The commander knew what was going on as the destroyers were slipping the depth charges off of their destroyers. Crowpool knew that it was only a matter of time before there could be a breach in the submarine so they decided to dive deeper to try to escape the destroyers. All Crowpool was praying for is for the planes to show up and destroy the carriers.

The planes were flying along as they were being led by Blackice and Darkpool. Bushytail looked down but he could see no ships. He wanted to tell them about this but he had to maintain silence. And they were running dangerously low on fuel. Bushytail was left with a tough decision, does he head back with the rest of the crew to the Enterprise to refuel or risk it and head for the correct position of the carriers, soon they turned around as they started to head back. Bushytail soon turned left as he began to head away from the group on gut instinct. Silvermist was surprised as she wasn't expecting this and one by one, the planes began to turn as they all began to head for the carriers. It was a risk that they had to take.

Chuichi looked over the carnage that he was liked to see, they were able to take down most of the planes in the two attacks unaware that another wave was following up. A bobtail rushed over to him

"Sir we have found one carrier in the area, it's the Yorktown." The little bobtail mewed as he wanted to make his announcement clear.

"Good now we shall get our planes ready for that…" But before Chuichi could finished. He looked up to see an angry Bushytail and the planes from the Enterprise appear from a cloud bank. Their target, Kaga.

"You ready to do this?" Bushytail mewed as he was confident to follow up on this plan. Silvermist looked at him as he was a mad lad but she soon smiled to him.

"I surely am." She responded. Bushytail soon shuts off the engine to conserve fuel for the return trip as he dived down to the Kaga carrier. The bomb he had was a 500 pounder and was meant to destroy huge ships like these. He soon began firing the Machine guns that he had on has the bullets rip through the wood, he soon turned up and started the engines up again picking up speed. The bobtails were surprised as bullets from Bushytail began ripping them apart. Soon Bushytail saw the huge red dot the Bobtails were known for on their flag. He dropped the bomb as the bomb shatter the runway as it plunged down. Chuichi looked up as he saw all of this as more bombs were being dropped on Kaga exploding. Sandleaf and Dewpelt's bomb was the last to be dropped as it strikes a gasoline truck near the bridge that ends up killing all of the command staff. The ship remains standing but ablaze. Chuichi decided to send the fighters up to deal with the threat.

"That's one down and…" He suddenly stopped as he heard the sound of enemy planes in the air, they were retaliating. "Zeroes coming in fast!" He shouted as he knew they had disturbed a hornet's nest.

Silvermist saw the planes were trying to gather speed but she knew it was valuable time to take them out. Soon she began firing away with the twin Brownings she had as the first burst completely nails the plane sending it into the ocean. She turned as she kept firing again as Bushytail made an evasive turn to try to shake the planes off but he knew he was running out of fuel so he. He had one option in mind. He soon shot upward as the fighters followed. Silvermist was still shooting away in bursts as she wanted to nail another one of those planes. Soon Bushytail turned off the engine again as the plane tilted to the point where they were upside down. Soon they began free falling. The enemy planes were confused by this action as they were falling through the clouds. It almost felt like heaven as they kept falling.

"This is so beautiful." Silvermist mewed as she felt she was free to fly. They weren't being held or anything as they were just falling through with nothing holding them back.

"I know." Bushytail mewed back to her smiling. He soon turned on the engines again as he decided to flip around but he heard the buzzing of more planes, more of theirs.

Planes from the Yorktown were dispatched to help take care of the carriers as anti-aircraft guns opened up on them. Their target was the Soryu. Bushytail was now flying straight seeing the planes descend on the Soryu as three bombs exploded on the port side of the ship which was the start of a chain reaction. Since the fuel and munitions were on the deck, they began to explode as they cooked sending anti-aircraft shells and bullets flying in many different directions causing the deck to catch fire rather quickly.

"Get yourselves back to refuel; we'll take care of the carriers for you." A pilot from one of the Yorktown planes told Bushytail and the others from the Enterprise.

"But I'm not done yet." Bushytail mewed as he wanted to damage one more ship before heading back, readying up another bomb. He spotted planes sitting on the deck of the Akagi as anti-aircraft guns opened up trying to get him but he knew he had a plan. "This one is for you Nagumo." Many planes began to descend on it as Bushytail began spraying the Machine guns that he had as the bullets began to take out the planes on the Akagi, one at a time. Soon he released the bomb striking it dead center on the ship. Silvermist and the other fighters cleaned up the scraps shooting away trying to cause as much damage as possible. Chuichi looked up as several cats pulled him off as a destroyer was nearby.

"This ship is a burning dark forest; we need to get you out of here." A bobtail ordered him as they picked him as they began to carry him off of the burning Akagi as they boarded the destroyer in one piece. He decided to radio his friend about how the whole situation has gone downhill really fast.

"Isoroku? Are you here?" Chuichi asked wondering where his friend was.

**JBBS Yamato, 600 miles west of Midway, 10:00**

The ships were battling a vicious storm as they were barely able to make any progress as they knew the conditions were too rough to make it there swiftly. Isoroku walked over as he wanted to speak to his friend.

"Hello?" Isoroku mewed to his friend. Chuichi soon shouted in the radio about how bad the situation was.

"Isoroku! I am now on a destroyer since several planes flew in and completely blew up three of my carriers within minutes!" Chuichi shouted as he wanted to let his friend know on how everything is falling to pieces. Isoroku didn't know what it was as they knew the Hiryu was the only carrier that was still functioning.

"I can't see what's happening, are we boned?" Isoroku asked wondering on how this battle was evolving, it was clear that it was slipping away from them rather quickly.

"Yeah were boned." Chuichi responded as he sighed. He soon angrily hung up seeing how he lost his carriers.

Back on the Kaga, the bobtails rushed around as the fire was still engulfing the carrier. There was no way they could get themselves out of this situation.

"Sir the power is out! We can't start pumping CO2 into the area to douse the flames." He mewed. Before the high command could answer, an explosion was sounded as it ripped its way through the carrier as it soon blew out with the ship being cut into two. Crowpool was watching from the safety of the submarine as she knew the carrier was done for.

Bushytail and his friends flew back onto the decks of the Enterprise as he had no time to stop and relax. He hopped out of his plane as he ran over wanting to get the next free plane over to the carrier.

"Sir, is there any available planes I can take?" Bushytail asked wanting to finish this battle decisively. Silvermist hopped out of the plane as it was clear they were hungry for more destruction.

"Not that I know of…" But before he could finish. Bushytail and Silvermist got into a Dauntless bomber as he and 39 others began to take off without fighter escorts. The fighters were going to stay behind to defend the carriers.

"We'll be back, I promise." He mewed. He looked on to see the Hornet contributing some planes of their own. He was hoping that this would be a success.

Meanwhile Ocelot and Pepper were surveying the carnage from the safety of the radio room as they were getting many messages about how the situation has gone downhill for the Bobtails when a disturbing message was coming through.

TcCS Yorktown, 14:55

Planes from the Hiryu had struck the ship twice and with this attack landed two bombs onto us, the ship soon tilted 26 degrees to the port side with the flight deck nearly touching the water, we've given the order to abandon ship.

Ocelot knew what the situation was when you decided to bail from the ship seeing how it would be a loss since it was bombed twice in a row, he was now hoping the same thing could be done for the Hiryu.

The forty unescorted Dauntless planes had now spotted the Hiryu as they began to do their attack run with Bushytail leading the operation. He soon dived down as he got ready the torpedo ready to take the last carrier down. The ship Anti-Aircraft guns began roaring determined to take down some of the planes. Bushytail looked up to see fellow planes of his exploding as they were shot with anti-aircraft shells. Soon he got low enough as he released his payload being the torpedo. The torpedo soon flew through the water as bombs were being dropped on top of the deck as they fell through the wooden runway. The torpedo soon exploded as it ripped a hole into the side of the Hiryu as the planes flew away with Bushytail feeling proud of himself today.

"YEE HAW!" Bushytail shouted as he was super excited as the he helped destroy three carriers in the course of one battle. Silvermist laughed as she watched the remaining planes finish off the Hiryu leaving the ship heavily damaged but still afloat.

Soon the afternoon turned to evening as Bushytail and the remaining Dauntless planes returned back. The leader padded out to him as he was speechless. Bushytail and Silvermist exited the plane as he padded over.

"Bushytail, Silvermist, I never knew that you had such bravery on you. You undertook I myself never knew that you had it in you and I am proud that you took out those carriers in the course of one battle." He soon turned as he wanted to make an announcement. "My fellow cats on the carrier I got some good news and bad news today. The bad news is that we lost the Yorktown in the course of this battle but the good news is that the enemy carriers, Kaga, Akagi, Hiryu and Soryu are all sunk or heavily damaged. And this results in a Thunderclan victory. Here I have two cats who took it upon themselves to make the most important decisions for the course of the battle. Silvermist, I am promoting you to Pilot seeing how you were the most valuable at keeping the tail of the honored safe as you destroyed one plane in the battle as you kept the tail completely cleared. And Bushytail for using the bravery of helping to destroy three out of the four carriers, I am promoting you to squad leader. Your bravery is beyond those than what we can muster compared to you. You've come such a long way from a frightened kitten when you first came in 7 months ago to the best pilot out of us all. And as a result, you get something from me." He mewed as he soon pulled up a small box as he was considering this reward for some time now but he felt like now was a good time to reward him this. He opened the box containing a medal which was the Ace of the Skies. A cross medal with a circle and diamond across it. He soon picked it up as he puts it on him. The cats cheered as they wanted to celebrate. Silvermist soon puts her paw around him as she was so happy for him. She kissed him on the cheek as she was really proud of him and herself over the course of the action for today. Things couldn't be happier.

Meanwhile on the damaged Hiryu, the cats were wondering on what they should do with it. They knew they had to do something.

"Cats of the Hiryu, I've decided that we should abandon ship as we have plans on scuttling it so it doesn't fall into the paws of the enemy. As your captain, I've decided that I want to go down with my ship as I felt like I didn't do enough to pull us a victory." He mewed as he wanted to make it clear. His closest friend padded over to him as he wanted to make his decision too.

"I will go down with you too." He mewed. A Bobtail apprentice raced over as he felt like he wasn't honorable in his act of the battle.

"I want to go down with the best cats that I have ever known on this carrier." The apprentice mewed his decision, but the older cats knew that the youngster had a better life ahead of him. Why waste it here?

"No, go live another day fledgling cricket, the old bugs will sink, and you deserve another day of success." The old Bobtail mewed to him. Soon two cats grabbed onto him as they began to drag him away to a nearby ship.

"I don't want to leave you!" he wailed. But it was no use, those who wanted to stay, stayed while everyone else was pulled away. The cat was chained as the two bobtails got out their sake as they began to drink it. It would be their last ration together. Soon the ships launched their torpedoes as they struck the side of the Hiryu. The apprentice wailed as he saw the carrier slip into the abyss below never to see his favorite cats again.

This battle was the day that Thunderclan neutered the Bobtail's navy as they went from a striking force to a shell of its former self losing four of their best carriers in the course of one battle. It was a battle that they will never recover from.

**[A/N]: How is that conclusion for this fanfic? Do you feel like it's a fair way to end off a story like this or did you feel like there could have been more to do with this story than it meets the eye? Leave your opinions on this story overall and what I should do in the near future when I decide to make more stories such as this?**

**Also my heart goes out to the real people who fought in Midway, both countries did well and suffered considerable losses but was the victory really worth it and would it be the turning point of the war? Rest in peace the veterans and those that were killed in the war.**

**Also I was expecting 25 reviews but we hit that, I was expecting 30 reviews but we also surpassed that and we should surpass 35 reviews and 300 views when this story is over. I feel so proud for all of those that have supported me over the course of this story. I hope the veterans could find this and analyze it themselves. I want to do more war stories such as this as it would be a good understanding for you all.**

**Also if you find this story confusing, I suggest looking up the Battle of Midway itself. (Upon which this fanfiction is based off of as well as the events leading up to it) or the movie that came out days before I started work on this. So that could give you some understanding about what this story is.**

**Also everyone have a wonderful holiday (Since this is being posted on a holiday.) And I will see you after this chapter with another short work before I begin teasing the Power of Three story. Be very well prepared for it when that day comes. Cheers.**


End file.
